


Gauloiseries

by Calimera



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Hero/Villain dynamics, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Cela se résume à peu de mots – une série de ficlets prenant place dans l'univers d'Astérix.Chapitre 3. Vacances.Surmené, César a besoin de repos, mais son médecin a toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de prendre des vacances !Chapitre 4. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.Suite de "Vacances". César est absent, et les Romains se tiennent tranquilles ! Voilà qui devrait réjouir nos héros, sauf qu’Astérix trouve ça louche et se pose des questions… Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’il déprime de savoir son adversaire bien-aimé absent !





	1. L'art de capturer un druide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts), [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Astérix ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Goscinny et Uderzo ! **
> 
> **Première fic Astérix, soyez indulgents.es :)**
> 
> **Je dédie cette fic à mes deux complices dans ce fandom, Istadris et Amethyst ! Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un recueil d'histoires courtes ou longues (tout dépendra de l'inspiration), la plupart étant des histoires assez crack, même si je n'exclus pas l'idée d'écrire des histoires un peu plus sérieuses, encore une fois ça dépendra de l'inspiration !**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Titre :** L'art de capturer un druide

**Personnages :**  Astérix, des Romains.

**Résumé :** On ne s'improvise pas maître dans l'art de capturer un druide, surtout quand le druide en question est celui du village des irréductibles, et que les légionnaires excellent plus dans l'art de la conversation qu'à celui de la capture...

  
  


* * *

  


Les Romains ne connaissaient pas que des bons jours. Si on interrogeait les légionnaires des camps retranchés romains d'Armorique, ils répondraient qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de mauvais jours que de bons. Se faire taper régulièrement dessus par les autochtones du coin, qui plus est des autochtones gavés d'une potion magique les rendant invincibles, avait de quoi gâcher le quotidien. Certaines légions des camps voisins avaient cessé d'essayer de se montrer utiles, et avaient opté pour l'option suivante : se prélasser en attendant le jour béni de la relève. D'autres légionnaires, moins chanceux, se mettaient à la tâche tant bien que mal lorsqu'il le fallait.

  


\- Soldats, on y va ! indiqua la voix du décurion Rouletterus à la sortie du camp.

  


\- Doublebus, il vaut mieux que tu gardes ton pilum dans un périmètre de quinze centimètres autour de ton corps ! intervint un légionnaire.

  


\- Bah, pourquoi ça ? demanda un second légionnaire.

  


\- On y va, j'ai dit… reprit le décurion après un roulement d'yeux.

  


\- C'est que, la dernière fois, il a failli me crever un œil ! répondit le premier légionnaire.

  


\- Ah, c'était toi Doublebus ? Je me disais bien que j'avais senti un truc dans le dos la dernière fois…

  


\- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai du mal à le contrôler… répondit Doublebus.

  


\- C'est un pilum, Doublebus, pas un animal sauvage…

  


\- Remarquez, l'armée aurait l'air plutôt classe si on utilisait des animaux sauvages, j'ai toujours dit que –

  


\- _ON Y VA !!!_ beugla Rouletterus.

  


\- Vous énervez pas décurion, on y va ! dit un légionnaire en faisant un geste des mains apaisant.

  


\- Un peu de sérieux les petits gars ! les sermonna le décurion. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une mission très importante : capturer le druide du village des irréductibles ! Nous ne devons pas décevoir Jules César !

  


\- Sauf votre respect décurion, on risque très fortement de le décevoir, intervint le premier légionnaire.

  


\- Si aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à le capturer jusqu'ici, personne ne le fera, renchérit un second.

  


\- Silence, bande de moules ! Ce sont les ordres de Jules César qui est venu en inspection surprise pour voir comment se déroulent les choses ici.

  


\- Excusez-moi décurion mais c'est loin d'être une inspection surprise si nous avons été prévenus à l'avance par les gardes, répondit un troisième légionnaire.

  


\- Surtout que César voyage rarement discrètement… dit Doublebus.

  


\- Mais pourquoi venir nous voir justement ? demanda le premier légionnaire. Il se déplace rarement jusqu'en Armorique…

  


\- M'est d'avis qu'il a encore du recevoir des critiques du Sénat et qu'il vient nous secouer pour espérer qu'on progresse…

  


\- Oui enfin, en somme ça n'a pas d'importance, non ? intervint le décurion, les traits du visage creusés par l'irritation. L'important, là, c'est de se mettre _tout de suite_ au travail !

  


\- Certes, décurion mais je pense qu'il serait sage d'envisager une seconde option lorsqu'on aura échoué à ramener le druide, pour espérer atténuer la colère de César.

  


\- Tu proposes quoi au juste ? demanda Doublebus.

  


\- Organiser un repas en son honneur par exemple !

  


\- Sauf que César a tout envoyé valser la dernière fois qu'une légion a préparé un repas en son honneur en criant qu'il n'était pas venu pour festoyer.

  


\- Ah. C'est dommage. Ça lui aurait fait du bien un petit festin, il est toujours sur les nerfs quand il vient nous voir…

  


\- On parle des irréductibles Gaulois là, dit le décurion avec un ton exaspéré, qui ne serait pas sur les nerfs ?

  


\- Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la grosse brute !

  


Un frisson collectif parcourut l'assemblée, le décurion lui-même n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

  


\- Du coup décurion, on abandonne la mission si on rencontre un des fous ?

  


\- On abandonne rien du tout. On se met en tortue, on attend que ça se passe et on reprend la mission.

  


\- Excusez-moi décurion, mais je ne pense pas qu'il restera quoi que ce soit de nous après un passage des Gaulois…

  


\- Surtout si on tombe sur la grosse brute et le petit rusé !

  


\- Je trouve aussi que le vendeur de poisson a une odeur qui assomme aussi bien que ses propres poings !

  


\- Mais pourquoi on se mettrait en tortue d'abord ? C'est pas l'animal le plus gracieux…

  


\- Certes non, mais c'est délicieux en soupe ! ajouta Doublebus.

  


\- La tortue, reprit lentement Rouletterus comme s'il parlait à de parfaits idiots (ce qui, si on l'interrogeait, ne serait pas loin de la vérité), c'est une formation de défense, bande de crétins.

  


\- Je préfère encore le porc ! répondit un troisième légionnaire.

  


\- Ça, c'est une bonne idée ! Qui vote pour le porc ? demanda un quatrième légionnaire.

  


\- Quoi, le porc ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me chercher là ? C'est pas une position de défense ! s'écria le décurion qui commençait à avoir les épices lui montant au nez.

  


\- Ah ? On parle de défense ? Je croyais qu'on parlait de nourriture !

  


\- Personnellement, le porc je le fais mijoter dans –

  


\- Bon, un peu de sérieux là ! On est pas ici pour discuter d'animaux ou de gastronomie ! On a déjà franchement pas le temps… N'oubliez pas ce pour quoi nous sommes ici ! leur rappela le décurion.

  


\- Euh oui, du coup, nous sommes ici pour quoi déjà ? demanda un légionnaire.

  


\- … Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda lentement Rouletterus en articulant ses mots de façon menaçante.

  


\- C'est-à-dire qu'entre les discussions sur la nourriture et les positions de défense, je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête…

  


\- Nous sommes ici pour capturer un druide ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ?

  


\- De capturer un _droïde_?

  


\- Un _druide_ , pas un _droïde_. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, un droïde ! Où est-ce que vous êtes allé chercher ça ?!

  


\- Ben… je sais pas.

  


\- La prochaine fois, réfléchissez un peu au lieu de parler de choses qui n'existent pas, légionnaire Macewindus ! Bon allez, on arrête de parler casseroles et animaux, on se met en route pour la forêt ! Et prions les dieux pour qu'on revienne de mission sans trop de dommage !

  


\- _Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_. *****

  


**(*** _**Il est doux et** _ _**glorieux** _ _**de mourir pour sa patrie)** _

  


* * *

  


Lorsqu'il s'engageait dans l'armée romaine, le légionnaire suivait un long entraînement intensif pour le préparer à la vie militaire. Pour ceux destinés à servir dans un des camps retranchés d'Armorique, on réservait un entraînement spécial, destiné à leur faire tenir bon, malgré les coups de poings des irréductibles (mais pour préparer un légionnaire au célèbre lancer de menhirs d'Obélix, c'était malheureusement sans espoir pour eux), et de savoir se faire discret lorsqu'ils étaient en excursion dans la forêt, par exemple à travers l'art du camouflage...

  


\- Doublebus, on avait dit un périmètre de quinze centimètres pour le pilum !

  


\- Je n'y peux rien ! Je me suis mal installé, cette branche n'est pas confortable…

  


\- Arrêtez de bouger, on a déjà l'air pas bien malins perchés ici… qu'est-ce que ce sera si on vient à tomber comme des fruits pas mûrs !

  


… à la cachette classique. Dans le cas présent, ils avaient choisi de se cacher dans un arbre, afin de mieux pouvoir guetter l'arrivée du druide, et parce que le vert de leur uniforme se fondait relativement bien dans le décor en suivant parfaitement bien le vert des feuilles de l'arbre.

  


\- Avec notre chance, on risque plutôt de tomber sur le trio infernal.

  


\- Le _trio_?

  


\- Bah, tu sais… la grosse brute, le petit rusé et le chien.

  


\- Tu comptes le _chien_ comme étant une menace ?

  


\- Tu n'as jamais été mordu par ce chien Peticactus, ça se voit…

  


\- Et ce chien, c'est l'annonciateur de la venue des deux autres.

  


\- On se calme ! les reprit Rouletterus. Si on les voit chasser le sanglier, on sera relativement saufs.

  


\- « Relativement sauf », c'est ce qu'on m'a dit quand le petit vieux du village m'a affronté, dit Peticactus. Sauf que c'était un petit vieux _avec_ une canne et gavé de potion magique.

  


\- Il ne faut jamais s'estimer sauf face à un Gaulois du village des fous. Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais aussi des enfants, on sait jamais…

  


\- T'es fou Cirquedépus, ils vont jamais faire combattre les enfants !

  


\- Non mais d'ici quelques années, c'est eux qui vont nous taper dessus.

  


\- Ça, ce sera un problème pour nos successeurs…

  


\- Bon, ça suffit là ! s'écria le décurion avec irritation. On est pas chez les Bretons ici, c'est pas l'heure du thé ! C'est une mission sérieuse, donc on reste cachés et je ne veux plus entendre _un seul commentaire_!

  


\- Compris, décurion ! s'écrièrent les légionnaires en cœur.

  


Ils reprirent position dans un silence occasionnellement interrompu par des bruits de mouvements – le tintement du métal de leurs armures, des branches qui se brisaient, de feuilles qui murmuraient – alors que les légionnaires essayaient de bien se positionner sur les branches.

  


\- Par Jupiter Doublebus, pour la dernière fois : _fais attention où tu mets ton pilum !_

  


* * *

  


Après quelques heures d'observation dans l'ennui le plus total, les légionnaires furent réveillés de leur état de semi-torpeur par leur décurion :

  


\- On se redresse, les petits gars ! Je vois quelqu'un arriver de loin !

  


Les légionnaires se relevèrent, regardant dans la même direction que leur décurion.

  


\- Vous avez de bons yeux décurion, moi je vois rien !

  


\- Mais si, il y a une forme là-bas ! dit Doublebus.

  


\- Super floue ta forme, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un lapin pour moi… répondit son voisin.

  


\- Dites, ça vous ferait mal de vous concentrer sur la mission ? lança Rouletterus dans un chuchotement agacé. L'individu commence à se rapprocher.

  


Ils se penchèrent tous, tout en restant accrochés à l'arbre, cherchant à identifier la forme à moitié cachée par les ombres et les arbres. L'individu se déplaçait lentement et regardait de tous les côtés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

  


\- C'est plus grand qu'un lapin, dit Doublebus.

  


\- Mais ça m'a l'air plus petit que le druide, répondit Cirquedépus en plissant des yeux.

  


\- Au moins, ce n'est pas la grosse brute ! soupira Macewindus avec soulagement.

  


\- On se calme et on observe, dit Rouletterus. S'il porte une tunique blanche, une cape rouge et des cheveux blancs, c'est que c'est le druide.

  


\- … ça ressemble quand même vachement au descriptif de Jules César, fit remarquer Cirquedépus.

  


\- Si César était là, ça te vaudrait au moins un an de galère, Cirquedépus, mais comme ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de s'embrouiller, je fermerai les yeux là-dessus.

  


\- Vous êtes super comme décurion !

  


\- Surtout que Jules César a tendance à préférer la cape bleue en ce moment…

  


\- C'est vrai, je trouve que ça lui va mieux que la cape rouge ! Ça met en valeur ses cheveux, répondit distraitement Macewindus.

  


Ses compagnons se retournèrent lentement pour le fixer du même regard incrédule.

  


\- … Me regardez pas comme ça, les gars !

  


\- Non mais c'est juste… Cette histoire de droïde et maintenant les cheveux blancs de César, on commence à se poser des questions !

  


\- Rha ça va, hein ! C'était juste une observation !

  


\- Hé ho ! Ça m'ennuie de couper court à votre _passionnante_ discussion, mais notre cible continue à se rapprocher ! leur fit remarquer Rouletterus.

  


Les légionnaires se plongèrent dans le silence et fixèrent leurs regards devant eux, dans l'espoir de mieux discerner leur mystérieuse cible.

  


\- … Ce n'est pas le druide, répondit Doublebus après un temps d'observation.

  


\- Pour le coup, ce n'est pas César non plus !

  


\- Qu'est-ce que César irait faire dans la forêt ?

  


\- Bah, je sais pas... une envie soudaine de se promener ?

  


\- Attendez, il se rapproche de plus en plus !

  


\- Ce casque à ailes me dit quelque chose…

  


\- C'est le petit rusé qui cogne fort ! chuchota nerveusement un légionnaire.

  


\- Il est tout seul ? s'inquiéta le décurion.

  


\- Affirmatif, aucun signe de son gros copain !

  


Ils relâchèrent le souffle qu'ils avaient instinctivement retenu, mais restèrent alertes. À quelques mètres de l'arbre dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés, Astérix se penchait pour cueillir quelques plantes qu'il mettait ensuite dans une petite sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture. Il se redressa pour se diriger vers un buisson voisin et ramasser d'autres herbes, semblant ignorant à la présence de romains cachés à proximité.

  


\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à votre avis ? chuchota un légionnaire.

  


\- Il cueille des plantes et des herbes, ça ne se voit pas ? lui répondit son voisin.

  


\- C'est bizarre quand même…

  


\- Quoi donc ?

  


\- De cueillir des plantes et des herbes dans la forêt, comme le fait le druide.

  


\- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que le druide pour cueillir des ingrédients dans la forêt, toi ? lui lança un troisième légionnaire dans un chuchotement moqueur.

  


\- N'empêche, le petit rusé c'est un ami du druide, donc moi je trouve ça louche… Si ça se trouve, le druide l'a pris comme apprenti ! répondit son voisin.

  


\- Ou alors il cueille juste des ingrédients pour sa cuisine…

  


\- Taisez-vous, on va finir par se faire remarquer ! leur chuchota le décurion entre ses dents.

  


Dans une symphonie de « chuuut » chuchotés, les légionnaires se turent mais dans cette légère agitation, les feuilles de l'arbre tremblèrent. Astérix se releva brusquement, les yeux froncés et les ailes de son casque figées dans une position alerte. Il délaissa ses herbes et commença à inspecter les environs et à s'avancer prudemment, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout instant. Mû par un instinct soudain, il fixa l'arbre dans lequel les romains s'étaient cachés et s'avança avec précaution, une main portée à son glaive.

  


\- Il nous a repérés, c'est la fin, chuchota nerveusement Macewindus.

  


\- Taisez-vous, abruti !

  


\- Décurion, maintenant c'est vous qui faites du bruit !

  


\- Chuuut !

  


Un craquement se fit entendre plus bas, et ils abaissèrent leurs regards pour voir le trou qu'ils avaient creusé et recouvert se révéler alors qu'Astérix avait commencé à y poser le pied. Astérix l'évita de justesse alors que les branchages cédèrent et tombèrent dans le trou.

  


\- Voilà un piège de fichu, fit un légionnaire dans un chuchotement plaintif. On avait mis des plombes à le faire…

  


\- Il reste encore le collet, lui rappela le décurion.

  


\- Quoi, le coll –

  


Le restant de sa phrase se noya sous l'exclamation d'Astérix. En reculant, celui-ci était tombé dans le second piège installé à quelques mètres du premier. Un nœud coulant s'était resserré autour de sa cheville avant que la corde le fasse remonter et pendre par la cheville du haut de l'arbre.

  


Sous le choc du déclenchement du piège, la gourde de potion magique d'Astérix se détacha de sa ceinture pour plonger dans un buisson, sans que les Romains ne s'en aperçoivent.

  


\- Ce collet, répondit le décurion.

  


\- Ah.

  


Ils restèrent figés, le regard fixé sur la silhouette d'Astérix pris au piège, qui tentait en vain d'atteindre le nœud autour de sa cheville. L'espace d'un instant, les légionnaires semblaient avoir du mal à croire qu'ils avaient bel et bien attrapé un des irréductibles.

  


Le décurion se réveilla de sa torpeur bien assez vite.

  


\- Allons-y, légionnaires ! C'est notre chance d'essayer de capturer un des irréductibles !

  


\- N'essayons pas, décurion ! Faisons-le ou ne le faisons pas !

  


\- La ferme, Macewindus !

  


Ils sortirent de leur cachette, se dévoilant au Gaulois. Dans leur excitation d'avoir capturé un des irréductibles, ils descendirent tous de l'arbre dans la précipitation, certains faisant même une belle chute et d'autres atterrissant sur leurs camarades tombés.

  


Astérix les observait avec un air narquois.

  


\- Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs poussent et des Romains tombent des arbres. Pas de doute, c'est bien le printemps !

  


Les légionnaires se remirent debout tant bien que mal, et le décurion se positionna face à Astérix.

  


\- Je te saluerais bien Romain, mais vois-tu je ne suis pas assez bien positionné pour le faire.

  


\- Silence Gaulois, tu es à présent notre prisonnier, je te conseille donc de moins faire le malin !

  


\- J'en ai la tête toute retournée ! se moqua Astérix.

  


\- Du coup décurion, on en fait quoi du Gaulois ? demanda Macewindus.

  


\- Comment ça, on en fait quoi ?

  


\- Bah c'est-à-dire… pour une fois qu'on en attrape un, c'est pas le bon…

  


\- C'est vrai, renchérit Doublebus. C'est confus, cette situation.

  


\- Et le centurion nous a demandé de ramener le druide. Ordre de Jules César.

  


\- Du coup, on fait quoi ? On l'emmène ou on le laisse ?

  


\- Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse ! s'insurgea Rouletterus. Pour une fois que nous tenons un des irréductibles, on ne va pas laisser tomber une pareille occasion ! Le centurion comprendra… Espérons !

  


\- Je suis d'accord avec le décurion, il pourrait être l'apprenti du druide ! Donc, il pourrait aussi connaître la recette de la potion magique ! s'écria un légionnaire.

  


\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par cet argument, répondit son voisin d'un ton dubitatif.

  


\- Eh bien nous allons en avoir le cœur net, dit Rouletterus en se tournant vers Astérix. Réponds Gaulois, que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?

  


Astérix regarda le décurion avec un air profondément ennuyé.

  


\- Je cueillais des ingrédients pour ma cuisine…

  


* * *

  


Le retour au camp se fit, une fois étant moins coutume, avec des légionnaires revenant avec toutes leurs capacités physiques. Cela constituait un véritable changement pour ces soldats qui étaient habitués à revenir au camp en se traînant, après avoir reçu de nombreux coups et blessures.

  


\- Bon, Doublebus, la prochaine fois tu laisses ton pilum au camp…

  


\- C'était un accident ! se défendit Doublebus.

  


\- Des accidents comme ça, ça peut nous donner un aller direct chez Pluton…

  


\- Du calme, la marmaille ! les reprit Rouletterus. Personne n'est blessé, que je sache ?

  


\- On a eu plus de peur que de mal, décurion ! lui assura Macewindus.

  


\- Pas moi, je me suis pris un truc dans l’œil…, dit Cirquedépus en se le frottant.

  


\- Ça, expliquez-vous avec Doublebus… Maintenant, un peu de tenue ! Le centurion arrive à notre rencontre !

  


Et en effet, sitôt après les avoir repérés, le centurion Lignairbus se dirigea vers eux.

  


\- Avé décurion, je vois que vous êtes rentrés sans trop de dommages pour une fois ! Comment s'est déroulée la mission ? s'enquit le centurion, en baladant son regard au-dessus de sa troupe dans l'espoir de voir le druide enchaîné.

  


\- Euh, c'est-à-dire… Vous allez voir…

  


Les légionnaires s'écartèrent pour révéler Astérix, dont les poignets étaient noués avec une corde dont le bout était tenue par un légionnaire.

  


Le centurion regarda Astérix. Puis Rouletterus. Puis la troupe. Puis Astérix. Puis le décurion.

  


\- … Ce n'est pas le druide. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

  


\- Je me posais la même question, Romain ! répondit Astérix.

  


\- Un affreux malentendu centurion, vous allez rire…

  


Rouletterus avait beau espérer, le visage du centurion Lignairbus n'avait pas l'air équipé, en cet instant, des muscles faciaux nécessaires pour un tel mouvement.

  


\- Que voulez-vous que Jules César fasse avec ce Gaulois, Rouletterus, je vous le demande ?

   


> _A suivre..._

  



	2. L'art de discuter avec l'ennemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de _L'art de capturer un druide_. César n'est pas prompt à rendre son prisonnier tout de suite… pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont en pleine conversation autour d'un verre, par Jupiter !
> 
> **Merci à Istadris qui m'a bien aidée sur les dialogues de certaines scènes et dont les idées m'ont beaucoup inspirée ;)**

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas le droïde que nous recherchions.

 

\- Macewindus, vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver ! s'exclama Rouletterus. Primo on dit un  _druide_ , et secundo on se passera de vos commentaires, merci bien ! Laissons les commentaires à César, et tâchons de nous faire discrets !

 

\- On a eu chaud, décurion ! s'écria Cirquedépus. César avait l'air encore plus fâché que le centurion quand il nous a vus sans le druide.

 

\- Oui, soupira Rouletterus. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'il a bien voulu prendre le Gaulois…

 

\- En plus, d'après ce qu'on a pu voir, ils se connaissent ! dit Doublebus.

 

\- Ils doivent même se connaître plutôt bien. Tu as vu comment le petit Gaulois a appelé César par son prénom ?

 

\- D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

 

\- Il lui a dit « Salut vieux Jules ! Ça fait un bail. », tu crois que ça te ferait plaisir que l'ennemi avec un grand « E » s'adresse à toi avec autant d'effronterie et de familiarité ?

 

\- Ma foi, non… répondit Doublebus, penaud.

 

\- Il l'a emmené dans sa tente là ?

 

\- Oui. Ils doivent rattraper le temps perdu.

 

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Doublebus, le sermonna le décurion. On parle de Jules César et d'un des irréductibles Gaulois. Ils ne vont pas discuter du temps qui passe.

 

\- Je suis d'accord avec le décurion ! Il doit l'interroger sous la menace pour avoir des informations sur la potion magique !

 

\- J'aimerais pas être à la place du Gaulois…

 

\- Ouais, être prisonnier de César… je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il doit avoir la trouille !

 

* * *

 

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur…

 

Depuis son siège, Jules César observait Astérix, que ses légionnaires avaient laissé ligoté dans un coin de sa tente.

 

Astérix lui lança un regard plein de défi. César laissa échapper un soupir.

 

\- Tu es vexant, Gaulois.

 

Astérix lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

 

\- Je sais oui, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Je ne resterai pas là trop longtemps, répondit-il avec assurance.

 

\- Hmpf. Si tu crois que tes amis Gaulois vont surgir dans le camp pour te délivrer, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil jusqu'au cubitus ! dit sévèrement César en agitant un doigt menaçant devant lui.

 

\- Vous m'avez appelé, ô César ? intervint un des gardes, en passant sa tête à travers le tissu de l'ouverture de la tente.

 

\- Non. Retourne à ton poste, idiot ! le sermonna César alors que Cubitus, tout penaud, disparaissait de leur vue.

 

À l'autre bout de la tente, Astérix était secoué par un rire qu'il n'essayait pas de rendre discret. César lui jeta un regard noir.

 

\- Tu es extrêmement agaçant…

 

\- Que veux-tu ! Mes amis et moi ne sommes pas là pour te faciliter la tâche, à toi et tes légionnaires !

 

\- Mais moi non plus Gaulois, je peux te l'assurer !

 

Astérix laissa échapper un « Tch » narquois.

 

\- « Gaulois », quelle originalité ! J'ai un nom,  _Jules_.

 

Le regard de César se fixa sur lui. Il le considérait avec une certaine curiosité.

 

\- Je sais. Astérix, répondit-il doucement.

 

Entendre ce nom venant de la bouche de César était étrange et inattendu, si bien qu'Astérix en resta silencieux. Seuls ses yeux légèrement écarquillés trahissaient sa surprise.

 

Face à cette réaction, César eut un sourire victorieux.

 

\- Surpris que je connaisse ton nom ? Je connais aussi ceux de tes  _amis_. Crois-tu que, depuis le temps que nous nous affrontons, je n'ai jamais cherché à me renseigner sur votre village de barbares ?

 

Se secouant légèrement la tête, Astérix se reprit.

 

\- J'imagine que non, concéda Astérix. Mais, raison de plus pour laisser tomber toutes ces formalités inutiles ! Je t'appelle bien Jules, tu peux donc m’appeler par mon prénom. Après s'être croisés et même affrontés plusieurs fois, quoi de plus normal ! De vieilles connaissances comme nous !

 

Le sourire d'Astérix était positivement malicieux.

 

Jules César découvrit sa dentition à travers un sourire sans humour.

 

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais casse-pied ?

 

\- Personne n'est parfait, par Toutatis !

 

* * *

 

\- Bon, du coup on fait quoi ? demanda Peticactus, brisant le silence. César est occupé avec le Gaulois, et on a quelques heures avant que les fous du village s’aperçoivent de la disparition de leur copain.

 

-  _Quelques_ heures ? T'es optimiste, dis donc… répondit Cirquedépus en arquant un sourcil.

 

\- Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'on aurait mieux à faire que de rester plantés là à discuter ? grommela le décurion.

 

\- Non, ça détend je trouve...

 

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour faire passer le temps ?

 

\- Quelqu'un a des dés ? demanda Macewindus.

 

\- Non, mais j'ai des osselets ! répondit Doublebus.

 

\- Vous foutez quoi avec des jeux dans vos poches d'abord ? Dans votre  _uniforme militaire_ qui plus est ?

 

\- Ça va, vous êtes pas obligé de jouer décurion…

 

\- Sinon, j'ai entendu parler de ce nouveau jeu qui est devenu tendance dans les festivités à Rome, intervint Cirquedépus. Ça s'appelle « Cap ou pas cap ? »

 

\- C'est quoi les règles ?

 

\- Grosso modo : tu lances un défi à quelqu'un, et si la personne refuse elle a droit à un gage.

 

\- Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Qui commence ?

 

\- Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas qu'on aurait mieux à faire là ? rouspéta Rouletterus.

 

\- Décurion ! Cap ou pas cap de venir jouer avec nous ?

 

* * *

 

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?

 

De nombreux prisonniers se seraient posé cette question avec crainte et appréhension, attendant avec anxiété de connaître le sort qui allait leur être réservé. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Astérix qui, bien qu'ayant les sourcils froncés, avait posé cette question avec calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question tout à fait banale. Comme s'il demandait le temps qu'il allait faire demain.

 

Depuis son siège, César se frottait le menton avec son index de manière inquisitrice, observant Astérix un moment.

 

\- Nous avons parfois coutume d'emmener nos prisonniers à Rome, pour les imprégner de culture latine. Cela te plairait-il, Gaulois ? se moqua César.

 

\- Non, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit dans mes projets d'avenir, ironisa Astérix.

 

\- … Je pourrais te forcer à rejoindre les rangs de mon armée, pour servir Rome. Te voir porter l'uniforme de l'armée, voilà qui serait un spectacle étonnant, dit César avec un rictus.

 

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas faire un bon Romain, répondit Astérix avec un sourire amusé et un sourcil arqué. Je risquerais de te décevoir.

 

\- Hmpf. Autant que je sois réaliste, essayer de faire de toi un Romain serait une véritable perte de temps.

 

\- En effet. J'ai déjà porté l'uniforme deux fois, je m'en contente.

 

\- Je m'en contente aussi, ta présence au sein de mes troupes a déjà causé assez d'ennuis comme ça la dernière fois…

 

\- J'avais pourtant souvenir d'avoir passé de bons moments au sein de la 1ère légion, 3e cohorte, 2e mani... 

 

\- Tu es extrêmement fatigant, Gaulois, le coupa César, qui commençait à être exaspéré.

 

\- M'accuser d'être fatigant ne nous mènera nulle part. Si tu veux mon avis, Jules…

 

\- Et je ne l'ai pas demandé…

 

\- … je suis bien mieux en Gaulois. Je préfère nos sangliers et nos braies à vos uniformes et autres plats étranges que vous mangez.

 

\- Votre cuisine se compose-t-elle d'autre chose que du sanglier ? railla César.

 

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Nous apprécions la bonne chaire. Chez nous, en Armorique, on a une spécialité : les crêpes. Pour les accompagner, on boit cet excellent petit cidre de Durocortorum, il est parfait et très efficace sur les légionnaires !

 

\- Tss. Ça fait plaisir d'apprendre que mes légionnaires boivent pendant leur service.

 

\- Ah non, celui-là ne buvait pas. Il s'est juste pris le bouchon en pleine figure.

 

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue de parler avec toi, Gaulois…

 

\- Pour me démontrer la  _supériorité_ de la cuisine romaine, répondit Astérix avec sarcasme. Tu devrais essayer le sanglier, franchement ce n'est pas pire que ce que vous mangez…

 

\- Je ne peux pas espérer qu'un barbare puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à la cuisine raffinée de Rome.

 

\- Qu'y a-t-il de raffiné dans les langues de moineaux ou queues de castor à la framboise ?! s'indigna Astérix.

 

\- Pour ta gouverne, nous ne mangeons pas uniquement que ces mets, réprimanda César. Notre gastronomie est riche est variée, composée de vin aux herbes, de pâtisseries au miel, de pain aux olives…

 

\- Ah oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en manger lors d'un voyage à Rome, répondit distraitement Astérix. C'est très bon accompagné d'une petite soupe à la tomate.

 

\- … La soupe se consomme mieux froide, s'entendit dire César.

 

La surprise visible sur l'expression d'Astérix montrait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que César lui réponde ce genre de choses.

 

César non plus, d'ailleurs.

 

* * *

 

\- Non mais c'est trop débile ce jeu. J'arrête ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis joint à vous…

 

\- Soyez pas déçu décurion… moi j'ai bien aimé comment vous avez fait le poirier, même si vous avez pas su tenir deux minutes, voulut le rassurer Macewindus.

 

\- C'est le poids de l'armure, ça, dit Peticactus. J'ai toujours dit qu'on devait déposer une requête au sein du bureau du syndicat des légionnaires pour les rendre plus légères mais tout aussi résist... 

 

\- L'armure n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est juste que tu t'y prends mal ! lui reprocha Cirquedépus. Voilà comment on fait un poirier…

 

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit sur le côté, fit un pas en avant avant d'incliner son corps et d'avancer sa tête et ses bras vers le sol pour enfin tenir la tête en bas, avec ses jambes levées vers le ciel.

 

\- Tch. Ne me fais pas rire ! Je peux le faire mieux que toi ! dit Peticactus.

 

Il s'installa à quelques mètres de Cirquedépus et l'imita bien vite, puis Doublebus voulut s'y mettre à son tour. Il avait cependant à peine réussi à se mettre debout sur ses mains qu'il se redressa aussi vite, car il avait fait tomber ses osselets pendant qu'il avait incliné son corps vers le bas.

 

Un légionnaire se dirigea vers eux mais se figea bien vite à la vue de cet étrange spectacle et l'air déterminé sur le visage s'était vite décomposé en expression de totale stupéfaction. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre et se secoua la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui  _ne voulait rien savoir_ avant d'échanger quelques mots avec le décurion Rouletterus et de repartir sitôt sa mission achevée.

 

Rouletterus se pinça l'arête du nez en observant sa troupe avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de vacances. Il tapa dans ses mains, comme pour rappeler à l'ordre des enfants turbulents.

 

\- C'est bon, on arrête les frais. On vient de m'avertir du retour de notre espion. Il nous informe qu'il y a de l'agitation au village des fous !

 

\- Une bonne agitation ou une mauvaise ? demanda Macewindus.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

 

\- C'est qu'ils sont souvent agités, décurion. Du coup, c'est quel genre d'agitation ? Ils font la fête, ils se disputent ou ils sont furieux ?

 

\- Ah bah, plutôt la troisième option !

 

\- Ah zut, c'est une mauvaise agitation alors, se plaignit Doublebus.

 

\- C'est dommage, j'aime bien quand ils se battent. Ça change de toutes ces fois où ils nous tapent dessus… ça met presque de bonne humeur.

 

\- Doublebus : cap ou pas cap d'aller demander audience à César pour savoir ce qu'on fait ? fit Peticactus.

 

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le déranger. César doit être très occupé avec le Gaulois…

 

\- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment ?

 

\- Bah… je sais pas. Parler de choses sérieuses, j'imagine…

 

* * *

 

\- … les talons de chameaux ou la fricassée de crêtes de paon, très peu pour moi. Mais je dois bien admettre que vous vous rattrapez sur les desserts. J'ai entendu parler de ces recettes de gâteau aux fruits secs et au miel, et de patina aux poires qui m'ont l'air plutôt appétissant ! Je pourrais bien me laisser tenter la prochaine fois que je viendrai à Rome.

 

Installé sur une chaise longue avec un confort que l'on aurait jugé impensable pour quelqu'un ayant les poignets ligotés, Astérix continuait de discuter et faire part de son avis sur la cuisine romaine, aussi naturellement que s'il en avait discuté avec son meilleur ami et non _le_  Jules César, maître de Rome et conquérant de la Gaule (à l'exception du village que nous connaissons bien), qui était presque sûr que s'il avait fait tout ce chemin en Armorique avec quelques-uns de ses soldats, ce n'était pas pour débattre de gastronomie avec l'un de ses pires ennemis.

 

\- Hum, ça changerait de toutes ces fois où toi et tes amis vous êtes mis en travers de mon chemin, lui fit remarquer César en arquant un sourcil.

 

\- Tu n'auras qu'à nous inviter la prochaine fois qu'on aura une mission à Rome ! proposa Astérix avec une étincelle taquine dans le regard.

 

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous inviter à dormir au palais ?

 

\- Tant que ce n'est pas dans les geôles cette fois-ci, je ne dirais pas non !

 

\- C'est pourtant bien là que je vais t'enfermer si tu as l'affront de débarquer au sein de mon palais !

 

\- Avoue tout de même que de nous avoir au palais pour un dîner serait un défi intéressant ! … Je croyais que tu ne reculais jamais devant un défi ?

 

\- …

 

\- Si tu veux me prouver que la cuisine romaine est supérieure, c'est l'occasion !

 

\- …

 

\- Ce n'est quand même pas la présence d'un Gaulois qui va te faire peur, quand même ?

 

Le sourire d'Astérix était positivement malicieux. César soupira avec l'air de quelqu'un qui allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire.

 

\- Très bien, mais  _uniquement_ pour te démontrer la supériorité de Rome ! le prévint-il en levant un doigt comme pour mieux marquer ses paroles.

 

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Jules ! Et si nous fêtions ça par un bon verre ? Je dois avouer que l'amphore posée près de ton bureau me fait envie depuis tout à l'heure… dit Astérix en posant son regard sur l'amphore en question.

 

\- Pourquoi pas un petit apéritif pendant que tu y es ? lui lança César, sarcastique.

 

\- Ma foi, ce ne serait pas de refus…

 

\- Si tu t'imagines que je vais prendre le risque de te détacher pour te servir un verre de vin, tu te fais des illusions Gaulois !

 

\- Hmm, tu as raison. Quitte à boire, autant que ce soit du vin gaulois, c'est le meilleur…

 

\- Comment oses-tu ?! s'écria César, outré. Ton peuple fait importer du vin romain depuis des siècles ! N'est-ce pas la preuve que le vin romain est supérieur ?

 

\- Pourquoi ne pas me le prouver alors ?

 

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna du regard l'amphore avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

 

Le regard de César était si perçant qu'il aurait pu transpercer la tête du Gaulois, s'il en avait eu le pouvoir.

 

* * *

 

\- Bon alors ?

 

\- Alors quoi ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller demander audience à César ?

 

\- Pourquoi vous voulez lui demander audience ? Vous voyez pas qu'on aura bientôt des Gaulois sur le dos ? demanda Rouletterus en fixant tour à tour Macewindus et Cirquedépus.

 

\- Surtout qu'ils discutent, ajouta Doublebus, ça me paraît pas très poli de les interrompre…

 

\- C'est que les Gaulois ont l'air furieux, décurion ! fit remarquer Cirquedépus. Du coup, on se demandait si on pourrait pas demander à César de rendre le prisonnier gaulois pour augmenter nos chances de survie ?

 

\- Convaincre Jules César lui-même de relâcher le prisonnier, rien que ça ! railla Rouletterus. Tu veux essayer ?

 

\- Euh non finalement, j'ai rien dit !

 

\- Faudra bien quand même lui demander audience… histoire de savoir ce qu'on va faire. On va pas rester plantés là sans rien faire.

 

\- Ah ? Moi ça me dérange pas…

 

\- Non mais un peu de sérieux là, les Gaulois vont bientôt attaquer… soupira Rouletterus.

 

\- Bon alors du coup, qui se désigne pour aller parler à César ?

 

\- Je propose notre décurion ! C'est lui le plus responsable pour nous représenter tous.

 

\- Dites plutôt que je suis le  _seul_ responsable, bande de bras cassés…

 

Il soupira en voyant les yeux plein d'espoir levés sur lui.

 

\- Très bien… j'irai le voir, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui demander de relâcher le Gaulois !

 

\- Il risquerait de vous rembarrer direct, décurion ! approuva Macewindus. Le mieux c'est de lui demander ce qu'on doit faire.

 

\- Surtout que même si on vient à leur rendre le prisonnier, les Gaulois vont quand même nous taper dessus pour avoir fait prisonnier l'un des leurs… dans tous les cas, on est perdants… fit remarquer Cirquedépus.

 

-  _Vae victis_.  *****

 

**(***   **** _ **Malheur aux vaincus**_ **)**

 

* * *

 

\- Alors ?

 

\- Alors quoi ?

 

Les bras croisés, Astérix toisait César de haut. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard sans broncher.

 

\- Admets que j'ai raison sur ce point-là ! insista Astérix.

 

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à admettre cette absurdité ! persifla César.

 

\- Tu es impossible, Jules !

 

\- Je te conseille de te regarder dans le miroir avant de me lancer ce genre de réflexion…

 

\- Allons, même toi tu dois avouer que la nourriture gauloise est plus nourrissante !

 

\- Nourrissante peut-être, mais elle n'est pas inscrite au patrimoine de l'UNESCO !

 

\- Le quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

 

\- L'UNESCO. L'Organisation des Nations Latines Unies pour l’Éducation, la Science et la Culture.

 

\- …

 

\- … Oui bon, toussota César, gêné. On a enlevé le « L » et mis les lettres dans le mauvais ordre pour que ça sonne mieux.

 

\- C'est… plutôt logique ! admit Astérix.

 

\- Au moins nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur un point, lui répondit narquoisement César.

 

À l'extérieur de la tente, un remue-ménage se faisait entendre et des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de la tente, jusqu'à ce que le centurion Lignairbus et son décurion firent irruption à l'intérieur. Ils avaient l'air agité.

 

\- Avé César, les sentinelles ont repéré les Gaulois à quelques mètres, ils vont bientôt se préparer à attaquer le camp !

 

\- Et tu disais que personne ne viendrait à mon secours ? railla Astérix.

 

\- Il faut toujours que tu aies raison, n'est-ce pas ? soupira César.

 

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est naturel !

 

\- Tu m'agaces sérieusement, Gaulois.

 

Astérix eut alors un petit sourire taquin.

 

\- Si je t'agaçais tant que ça, tu m'aurais déjà fait exécuter.

 

\- Sans doute. Mais je dois avouer… je ne rencontre pas souvent d'ennemis de ta trempe, Astérix.

 

\- Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'apprécies assez pour ne pas te débarrasser de moi, Jules ?

 

\- Que je te  _tolère_. Ne teste pas ma patience, tu pourrais le regretter !

 

\- Et si j'avais envie de tester quand même ?

 

\- Tu joues sur des chardons ardents, Gaulois !

 

Lignairbus et Rouletterus échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils s'étaient attendus à certaines choses entre César et le prisonnier gaulois lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la tente. Voir leur dirigeant se quereller avec le petit Gaulois, qui était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil avec un verre de vin à la main, n'en faisait pas partie.

 

\- Euh… Excusez-moi ô César… tenta Lignairbus.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, par Jupiter ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé avec le Gaulois ?

 

\- Pourquoi… est-ce que le prisonnier gaulois est détaché ?

 

\- C'est que ce n'est pas très pratique de boire lorsqu'on a les mains attachées, lui fit remarquer Astérix.

 

César ignora la remarque d'Astérix et considéra son centurion d'un air blasé. S'il avait du temps à perdre, il n'en avait pas assez pour expliquer au centurion et son décurion comment lui et son ennemi en étaient venus à ce stade de débat autour d'un verre. Cela prenait trop de temps, et certaines choses étaient vouées à rester secrètes. Au moins, pour le bien de sa réputation…

 

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, et retourne à ton poste idiot ! le sermonna-t-il.

 

\- Pardonnez-moi ô César, mais les Gaulois vont bientôt attaquer le camp ! intervint Rouletterus, pour épauler son supérieur. Quels sont vos ordres ?

 

\- Renforcez la protection de nos barrières et tenez vos hommes prêts à l'attaque ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, par Mercure !

 

* * *

 

Au sein du camp, les Romains commençaient à s'agiter, ils s'activaient dans tous les sens en se préparant à l'attaque à venir. De nombreux légionnaires se positionnèrent au niveau des barrières et des grandes portes en vue de renforcer leur protection. En effet, à en croire les cris des Gaulois et leurs bruits de pas qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, ceux-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement du camp.

 

Pourtant, loin de l'agitation qui commençait à régner et de l'imminence de la bataille, une troupe de légionnaires continuait de discuter et commentait ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de leur décurion.

 

-  _Le_ Jules César,  _sympathiser_ avec le Gaulois ? répéta Cirquedépus de façon lente et incrédule.

 

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça « sympathiser », répondit son collègue.

 

\- Quand le décurion est allé le voir avec le centurion Lignairbus, ils discutaient nourriture. Ça y ressemble un peu tout de même… fit remarquer Macewindus.

 

\- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, là… dit Peticactus.

 

\- Non mais moi aussi en fait. Il vaut mieux oublier ça ou la conversation risque de devenir bizarre…

 

\- Parce qu'elle était pas déjà bizarre avant ? On ne parle pas de n'importe quel Gaulois là, mais bien d'un des irréductibles…

 

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est particulier comme conversation, répondit Doublebus. Vous en pensez quoi décurion ? Bah, décurion ? Il est passé où ?

 

\- La dernière fois, c'était avant l'appel au rassemblement près des barricades par le centurion.

 

\- Tu veux dire, là où on est supposés être au lieu de discuter ?

 

\- Merde, c'est notre décurion quand même, on est censés savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait.

 

\- J'avoue, ça la fout mal pour notre réputation…

 

\- Elle est déjà fichue, si tu veux mon avis…

 

* * *

 

Dans la tente de César, le centurion Lignairbus était dans ses petits souliers (ou, comme on aurait pu dire à l'époque : dans ses petites sandales) et avait l'air bien embêté.

 

\- Ô César, nous n'allons plus tenir longtemps… Les Gaulois se défoulent contre les portes, ils ne vont pas tarder à entrer de force…

 

\- Continue à tenir tes hommes prêts et envoie une troupe pour distraire les Gaulois du côté arrière, ordonna César.

 

\- Ne risquons-nous pas d'être remarqués, ô César ?

 

\- Fais-les emprunter la sortie arrière du camp, c'est pourtant évident !

 

\- Et… à propos du prisonnier gaulois ?

 

\- Je m'en charge ! Ne perds plus de temps et retourne auprès de tes hommes, par Vulcain !

 

Le centurion se confondit en excuses alors qu'il sortait de la tente à reculons.

 

César souffla de frustration.

 

\- Pourquoi suis-je toujours entouré d'imbéciles, par Vénus !

 

\- Ça, je peux comprendre, soupira Astérix de son côté. Au village, nous sommes très proches mais… par Toutatis, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pénibles parfois ! Comme cette histoire avec le devin, personne n'a voulu me prendre au sérieux ! Après tous les services rendus au village, ils me devaient bien ça ! Mais non, on a préféré écouter le premier charlatan venu !

 

\- Ce genre de situation m'est familière, soupira César en reprenant place sur son siège. Je consacre ma vie à Rome et ses citoyens en leur offrant ce qu'ils veulent : du pain, du travail et des jeux, mais le Sénat trouve encore le moyen de me reprocher le moindre problème.

 

\- Et les bagarres… Je sais apprécier une petite bagarre entre copains de temps en temps, ça défoule et ça met en appétit, mais elles sont  _toujours_ causées par le même sujet depuis des années !

 

\- Estime-toi heureux de ne jamais avoir assisté à une réunion au Sénat et le genre de débats qu'ils font… L'envie de leur faire rencontrer de près les lions du cirque me démange souvent.

 

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que nos « débats » sur la fraîcheur du poisson, fit remarquer Astérix.

 

\- Et quand je ne fais pas face à des débats où les sénateurs s'enflamment pour un rien, ils roupillent tous ou se goinfrent à la moindre occasion.

 

\- Où est le mal à ça ?

 

\- … Je me passerai de commentaires, se contenta de répondre César, dont une migraine commençait à venir.

 

\- Pourtant, tu sembles aimer les faire, lui répondit Astérix, taquin.

 

César le fixa avec un air exaspéré.

 

\- Toi et tes moqueries… je devrais faire un exemple de toi et te mettre aux fers ! Et pourtant, ajouta-t-il en soupirant, je ne peux pas dire que je rencontre une telle stimulation auprès de mes ennemis au Sénat.

 

Cela ressemblait à une confession, et le rendait presque vulnérable.

 

Les traits sur le visage d'Astérix s'adoucirent, sans la moindre trace de taquinerie.

 

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Jules, je trouve aussi que tu es un adversaire stimulant !

 

Les lèvres de César s'étirèrent légèrement dans un sourire à peine perceptible.

 

\- Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur une chose, Astérix.

 

Astérix lui répondit par un sourire sincère.

 

* * *

 

À l'extérieur, les légionnaires romains qui ne s'activaient pas à défendre l'entrée du camp s'agitaient un peu partout, ils se préparaient à prendre les armes et à sortir par l'arrière dans l'espoir de surprendre les Gaulois. À quelques mètres d'eux, une petite troupe de légionnaires observait avec perplexité le chaos ambiant.

 

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un détail mais… on est pas un peu supposés se battre là ? fit Macewindus.

 

\- Ah merde, c'est vrai…

 

\- Les Gaulois ont pas encore réussi à briser nos défenses, là ? demanda Doublebus.

 

\- Non mais vu comment les barrières penchent de plus en plus, ça ne saurait tarder !

 

\- Merde de merde…

 

\- Bon du coup, on fait quoi ? On se met en tortue ? proposa Peticactus.

 

\- Encore avec cette histoire de tortue ? dit Macewindus.

 

\- Non mais pas le plat, la position de défense comme nous a dit le décurion.

 

\- Zut, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! fit Cirquedépus.

 

\- Il est où au fait ?

 

\- Je crois que c'est le type qui vient de se prendre une caisse de poisson en pleine tronche.

 

\- Tiens, les Gaulois balancent des trucs par dessus nos barrières maintenant ? s'étonna Peticactus.

 

\- Ils ne peuvent même pas attendre qu'on soit face à face pour nous attaquer, quelle impolitesse…

 

\- Le poisson pas frais du poissonnier ? demanda Doublebus.

 

\- Oui, confirma son collègue.

 

\- Ouch !

 

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous, partageant la même expression de celui qui devait partir au combat, la mort dans l'âme.

 

\- Bon ben… on y va, alors ?

 

\- On a pas tellement de choix.

 

\- On se fera taper dessus peu importe ce qu'on fera, de toute façon.

 

-  _Alea Jacta Est !_ **(*)**

 

**(*** _**Le sort en est jeté** _ **, citation que nous attribuons à Jules César et pour l'utilisation de laquelle le légionnaire a dû payer des droits d'auteur)**

 

La troupe de Rouletterus se mit courageusement à rejoindre ses camarades qui, tant bien que mal, tentaient de rester sur leurs positions et de défendre l'entrée du camp. Tous leurs efforts se révélèrent cependant vains alors que les portes du camp se brisèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, les cris des Gaulois se mêlant vite à ceux des légionnaires.

 

\- AUX AAAARMES !

 

\- CHARGEZ LES ENFANTS !

 

\- SOLDATS, TENEZ LES POSITIONS !

 

\- SUS A L'ENNEMI !

 

Les Gaulois se mêlèrent bien vite aux Romains, alors qu'ils s'introduisaient de plus en plus dans le camp en chargeant, distribuant des baffes, hurlant, et courant après un ou plusieurs légionnaires. Très vite, les Romains abandonnèrent leurs positions, et ce qui avait été autrefois une rangée impeccable de légionnaires était à présent éparpillée un peu partout dans le camp, alors qu'ils tentaient de se défendre ou couraient pour espérer s'en sortir avec le moins de blessures possibles.

 

Ordralfabétix et Cétautomatix se disputaient un légionnaire en se hurlant des « Je l'ai vu le premier !! » et des « Va t'en chercher un autre ! Non mais sans blague ! ». Agecaconix s’égosillait contre un autre légionnaire à qui il donnait des baffes, s'entêtant à lui dire de ne pas faire sa mauviette et d'essayer de se battre comme un homme, car ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un vieil homme qu'il fallait le ménager, qu'il avait fait la guerre des Gaules et qu'on lui devait bien une petite bagarre avec un Romain, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Abraracourcix essayait d'attraper le décurion au vol pour avoir sa part de baffes à donner, tandis que Macewindus tentait tant bien que mal de fuir face à Idéfix.

 

Puis, dans tout ce remue-ménage, une forme finit par apparaître, immense et menaçante :

 

\- OÙ EST ASTÉRIX ? VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À ME DIRE OÙ EST ASTÉRIX !!

 

Loin de son enthousiasme habituel face à une bonne bagarre contre les Romains, Obélix avait l'air furieux et tenait un menhir prêt à être lancé.

 

Son apparition déclencha une panique générale auprès des légionnaires, qui se mirent tous à s'agiter comme des sangliers apeurés.

 

\- C'est la grosse brute ! Sauve qui peeeeuuuuut ! hurla Peticactus, dont le visage avait perdu de ses couleurs.

 

-  _JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !!! ET SI VOUS ME RENDEZ PAS ASTÉRIX TOUT DE SUITE ÇA VA BARDER !!!_

 

\- Sonnons la retraite !!!

 

\- Ce n'est pas un exercice ! Je répète, ce n'est pas un exercice ! s'écria Rouletterus.

 

\- Revenez ici et combattez, bande d'imbéciles ! hurla Lignairbus. Ordre de Ju...

 

\- Centurion, nous demandons la permission de fuir pour sauver nos vies ! s'exclama Doublebus.

 

\- SORTEZ-VOUS LES DOIGTS DU...

 

Plus loin, la trompette sonna la retraite.

 

* * *

 

Pendant ce temps, loin de la raclée monumentale que se prenaient les légionnaires, César et Astérix poursuivaient leur conversation.

 

\- Je peux au moins vous accorder une chose à vous autres, Romains...

 

\- Quel prodige ! ironisa César. Je suis impatient d'entendre ça.

 

\- … j'aime beaucoup vos thermes, termina Astérix, sans prêter attention à la remarque ironique de César. C'est très agréable de se faire masser ou de se détendre dans des bains chauffés.

 

\- Hum, je peux le comprendre. Moi-même, j'y vais souvent, notamment après une réunion au Sénat pour me décontracter et oublier toutes les frustrations que m'ont données mes sénateurs. J'ai, une fois, poussé le loisir à les convoquer pour une réunion à la dernière minute dans les thermes.

 

\- Ça ne devait pas être bien pratique, lui fit remarquer Astérix.

 

\- Certes. Cela dit, même si j'ai eu à entendre les idioties de mes sénateurs, au moins je n'ai pas eu à les voir grâce aux vapeurs d'eau…

 

Astérix lâcha un rire amusé, puis il s'étira contre son fauteuil et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

 

\- Je dois avouer que je passe un bon moment ici, mais mes amis vont bientôt venir me chercher.

 

\- Je veux bien le croire, à en juger par les bruits de bagarre à l'extérieur du camp, soupira César.

 

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un légionnaire traversa soudainement la tente à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour atterrir contre le bureau de Jules César dans un fracas assourdissant, faisant sursauter les occupants de la tente. Non loin d'eux, une voix gronda : «  _Où est Astérix ??!_  », faisant presque trembler la terre.

 

Le légionnaire se releva tant bien que mal.

 

\- Avé César ! le salua-t-il avant de repartir à l'attaque.

 

César fronça des sourcils mais resta silencieux. Seul le bruit des bagarres au dehors troublait le silence de la tente. Son regard était fixé sur la sortie que son légionnaire avait empruntée, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Astérix.

 

Il l'observa un long moment, avec un air indescriptible.

 

\- Je vais devoir te relâcher, finit-il par dire.

 

\- Tu serais prêt à me laisser partir ? répondit Astérix, haussant des sourcils.

 

\- À quoi cela me servirait de te garder indéfiniment ? Tes amis sont sous l'effet de la potion magique, ont encerclé le camp et mettent en déroute mes soldats. Je sais reconnaître ma défaite. Le plus sage serait de te libérer et de repartir à Rome.

 

Astérix hocha lentement la tête, sans rien dire. Il se hissa hors du fauteuil et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, avant de s'arrêter, presque hésitant, et se tourner vers César.

 

\- Est-ce que ton invitation à dîner tient toujours ?

 

\- Je suis un homme de parole, Gaulois !

 

Les traits sur son visage se détendirent et il eut un léger sourire avant de tendre sa main en direction de César.

 

\- Très bien, alors marché conclu ?

 

César hésita un instant, considérant la poignée de main qui lui était offerte. Lentement, sa main alla serrer celle d'Astérix.

 

\- Marché conclu.

 

* * *

 

Le camp romain ressemblait à un champ de désolation après le passage des Gaulois. Il semblait qu'une tempête était passée et avait tout détruit sur son passage, ce qui, si on demandait aux légionnaires, n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

 

\- C'est le pire jour de ma vie, gémit Rouletterus.

 

\- Oh ? Pire que la fois où la grosse brute a voulu tester le jeu du lancer d'arbres morts sur nous ? Vous vous souvenez comment il arrivait toujours à nous toucher… fit Macewindus.

 

\- Les Gaulois étaient fous !

 

\- Ils sont toujours fous ! répondit Cirquedépus, qui avait à présent un œil au beurre noire.

 

\- Non mais là, c'était pire que d'habitude !

 

\- Oui, le lancer de poissons c'est nouveau, affirma Doublebus en se mettant difficilement en position assise.

 

\- Oui, ça doit être la nouvelle arme de prédilection du forgeron. Tu l'as entendu se disputer tout à l'heure avec le poissonnier ? Il a dit que l'odeur de son poisson était si infâme que ce serait suffisant pour assommer tout Rome.

 

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

 

\- N'empêche, si le gros monstre ne cherchait pas à nous viser, je serais admiratif par la précision de son lancer !

 

\- La vache Peticactus, le gros a dû te taper dessus encore plus fort que je l'aurais cru ! Tu divagues là !

 

\- Ha ha, répondit Peticactus d'un air sarcastique. Ça va décurion ?

 

\- Je n'ai pas la force de me relever…

 

\- Courage décurion, que la force soit avec vous !

 

\- Je me passerai de commentaire… se contenta de répondre Rouletterus.

 

\- En parlant de commentaire, il est où Jules César ?

 

\- Il fait ses préparatifs, je crois qu'il va bientôt repartir à Rome.

 

\- Il doit bien être le seul à ne pas avoir le moindre bleu, répondit Cirquedépus, presque jaloux.

 

\- L'égalité des classes, c'est pas encore pour maintenant, renchérit Peticactus.

 

\- Ils sont bien tous partis les Gaulois, là ? voulut se rassurer Doublebus.

 

\- Oui, le petit rusé aussi. Il a même salué César avant de partir et lui a dit…

 

\- Quoi donc, décurion ?

 

Rouletterus marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, causant la surprise générale auprès de sa troupe.

 

-  _Il a quoi ?!_

 

* * *

 

Après l'effort, le réconfort ou, dans ce cas présent, le traditionnel banquet qui clôturait chaque aventure de ces irréductibles Gaulois. Tout le village, réuni autour d'un grand feu de joie, savourait avec appétit les nombreux mets présents et discutait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, grisé par la victoire sur les Romains et soulagé du retour d'Astérix. Tout le village ? Non. Un irréductible chef résistait, malgré lui, à la bonne ambiance présente, tout préoccupé qu'il était.

 

En quête de bons conseils, il se tourna vers Panoramix, installé à sa droite.

 

\- Ô Panoramix notre druide… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire beaucoup de soucis... confia-t-il.

 

Le druide se tourna vers lui avec bienveillance.

 

\- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, ô notre chef. Astérix nous est revenu parfaitement sain et sauf ! Grâce à Obélix et Idéfix qui ont trouvé la gourde d'Astérix dans la forêt ainsi que les traces d'un piège, ils ont découvert la disparition d'Astérix et nous avons eu le temps d'agir. De plus, la légion romaine a été mise en déroute et Jules César est reparti à Rome.

 

\- César a ordonné le retrait de sa légion sans opposer aucune résistance !

 

\- Oui, c'est un détail.

 

\- Il a relâché Astérix sans faire d'histoire  _et_ l'a salué avant de partir !

 

\- C'est une conclusion originale à la bataille qui a eu lieu !

 

\- Il a dit à Astérix qu'il n'allait pas « oublier son invitation » ! Mais quelle invitation, par Toutatis ?

 

\- C'est un mystère qui reste entre César et Astérix.

 

\- Et Astérix lui a rendu une invitation ! C'est tout à fait impensable ! s'insurgea Abraracourcix.

 

Panoramix avait un sourire amusé. Tout en se caressant la moustache, il observa :

 

\- Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre… Avouons que c'est un retournement de situation intéressant… et même plutôt amusant.

 

À en juger par l'expression sur le visage du chef, « intéressant » et « amusant » n'étaient pas été les mots qu'il aurait employés.

 

\- Mais tout de même ! Inviter Jules César à venir dîner ici ! Où va le monde, par Toutatis ?

 

\- Du calme ô Abraracourcix notre chef, tu ne verras pas Jules César de sitôt à ta table. Il vient de repartir pour Rome, et seuls les dieux savent quand les routes de César et Astérix se recroiseront à nouveau…

 

Panoramix retourna sereinement à son assiette, tandis qu'Abraracourcix avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

 

\- Mais tout de même…  _De quoi ont-ils bien pu se parler pendant tout ce temps, par Bélénos ??_


	3. Vacances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surmené et mené à bout, César a besoin de repos… et son médecin a toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de prendre des vacances !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Un gros merci à Amethyst qui a assuré la correction de cette histoire <3**
> 
> **Rendons à César ce qui est à César : deux-trois dialogues ont été inspirés d'un délire entre Istadris et moi lorsque nous parlions de l'idée de cette histoire sur discord.**
> 
> **Mention spéciale à Amethyst pour ce chapitre (elle sait pourquoi :P)**
> 
> **Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !**

Jules César se massa les tempes, coudes sur son pupitre, frappé par une migraine qui ne cessait de s’aggraver sous la cohue de l’assemblée qui ne faisait que parler ou protester.

 

En cette matinée de mars, César avait perdu de sa superbe. Le charisme naturel qu’on lui attribuait s’était amoindri. La fatigue creusait ses traits, de longues cernes laissaient deviner des nuits d’insomnie, et son visage avait pris une teinte pâle. Une migraine l'avait pris depuis son réveil et ne s’était pas arrangée alors qu’il présidait une séance du Sénat.

 

Irrité par la douleur et par le manque de sommeil, César soupira et se dit qu’il faudrait bien un miracle des dieux pour que lui et ses sénateurs sortent indemnes de la salle à la fin de la réunion.

 

\- Cette loi passera avec ou sans votre accord, pour le bien de Rome et de ses citoyens ! s’écria enfin César, tapant du poing sur la tribune.

 

Les protestations de l’assemblée redoublèrent de plus belle et César ferma les yeux un instant alors qu’une nouvelle douleur le frappait au niveau du crâne.

 

\- Tyran ! Démocrate !

 

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

 

\- À bas César !

 

\- Taisez-vous ! César a fait plus pour Rome que vous, bande d’aristos avares, en quelques années !

 

\- César est grand !

 

\- C’est scandaleux ! Tu détruis Rome, César !

 

\- Ce sera quoi après ? Les congés payés ? La permission de faire grève ? La liberté d’expression ? Où va le monde, par Mercure ?

 

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous acceptiez une seule réforme sans protester, par Jupiter ?! s’exclama César, excédé.

 

\- Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, ô César, il faudrait commencer par respecter tes engagements, répondit Caton avec un sourire sarcastique.

 

Les paupières lourdes, César ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration.

 

\- Très bien, éclaire ma lanterne Caton, quand ai-je déjà manqué à ma parole ? Tout ce que j'ai promis, je l'ai réalisé : du pain et des jeux pour le peuple, de nouvelles lois agraires, des...

 

\- Oui, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu as oublié un détail !

 

\- Qui est ?

 

La voix de César était à présent glaciale et son regard aiguisé comme un glaive. Le sourire de Caton s'élargit en une expression moqueuse.

 

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe... mais il me semble qu'à ton retour de la guerre des Gaules, tu avais promis au peuple que tu avais conquis toute la Gaule…

 

César fronça les sourcils et soupira intérieurement, ne devinant que trop bien ce qui allait suivre.

 

\- ... or, un petit village de barbares continue encore de résister à Rome. Un seul village, face aux troupes de César, acheva Caton.

 

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, certaines approuvant les dires de Caton, d'autres le critiquant et l'insultant. Enorgueilli par les encouragements de ses partisans, Caton reprit la parole sans laisser le temps à César de parler :

 

\- Remarquez... lorsqu'on a été conquis par le roi de Bithynie, cela peut s'avérer difficile de conquérir une provin...

 

Un rouleau de parchemin lancé avec une rapidité et une précision impressionnantes sur son crâne l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase alors qu'il s'effondrait dans un bruit sourd, sous les « Ooooh » admiratifs ou scandalisés de l'assemblée.

 

Avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui commençait à atteindre ses limites, César quitta le Sénat, non sans un mouvement de cape théâtral et non sans avoir lâché un « La séance est levée » avant de partir.

 

\- Joli tir ! commenta un sénateur.

 

\- C'est un scandale ! s'insurgea un autre. Le Sénat, ce n'est pas le cirque tout de même !

 

\- _Surge et ambula_ , Caton !

 

\- César est plutôt de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

 

\- Ah ? Pas plus que d'habitude, je trouve.

 

\- Je dirais même que son humeur est correcte.

 

\- _Correcte ?_

 

\- C'est vrai ! Il n'a pas menacé d'envoyer Caton aux lions cette fois !

 

\- Le lancer d'objets, c'est nouveau par contre…

 

\- Pas si nouveau que ça ! Une fois il nous a balancé sa corbeille de fruits en pleine figure…

 

\- Ça devient préoccupant... toute cette colère, ce n'est pas bon. Il devrait penser à consulter...

 

\- _Ira furor brevis est_.

 

_* Lève-toi et marche_

_** La colère est une courte folie_

 

* * *

 

\- Ô César, permets-moi de te dire... tu n'as pas très bonne mine... furent les premiers mots du médecin Cenépasunlupus.

 

\- Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai fait appel à tes services ! railla César.

 

Après la désastreuse réunion au Sénat, il avait rejoint le palais et avait demandé à ce qu’on ne le dérange pas et que l'on convoque son médecin personnel. Installé dans ses quartiers, il essayait de calmer sa migraine, en se massant les tempes jusqu’à l’arrivée de son médecin.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que qui te préoccupe, imperator ? s'enquit le médecin en se rapprochant de son patient.

 

\- La géopolitique en Orient et les conflits d'intérêt au Sénat, mais je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda narquoisement César.

 

\- N… non, César, balbutia Cenépasunlupus.

 

\- Sans oublier la gestion de l'empire, ajouta César en faisant un geste impatient, et les réformes sociales et les poches de résistance dans l'empire et…

 

\- Oui c'est bon ô César, tu t'es bien fait comprendre, le coupa le médecin. Allons, installe-toi et raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

 

\- Je suis sujet à de fréquentes migraines, raconta César en s’installant sur un fauteuil et en se massant la tempe de sa main. Sans compter mes nombreuses insomnies, et des courbatures au dos. Tous ces maux qui me frappent n'arrangent pas mon humeur. Je m'irrite facilement et perds souvent ma patience. Pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai, par faiblesse, balancé mon rouleau de parchemin sur un de mes sénateurs suite à une remarque déplaisante.

 

\- Oui, Caton est venu voir mon confrère ce matin pour qu’il lui bande la vilaine blessure qu'il avait sur la tête. Son collègue, Sacrégugusse, l'a accompagné. Il a avoué que c'était le plus beau lancer de parchemin qu'il avait jamais vu, répondit Cenépasunlupus sur le ton de la conversation tout en prenant le pouls de son patient.

 

\- C'était... un malheureux accident, admit César avec une grimace.

 

César s’avouait déçu de sa réaction facile. Il n’aimait pas s’emporter et perdre ainsi la maîtrise de ses émotions. Il ne regrettait pourtant pas son geste. Ce Caton avait toujours été insupportable et, si l’on interrogeait César, il aurait mérité plus que de recevoir un parchemin en pleine figure.

 

\- Continue ainsi, ô César, et tu n'auras plus beaucoup de sénateurs.

 

\- Hmpf, se contenta de répondre César avec une moue, l’expression sur le visage laissant entendre que ce n’était pas une solution désagréable à ses yeux.

 

\- Décris-moi le déroulement de tes journées, ô César, nous parviendrons ainsi à déterminer les sources de tes maux.

 

\- Je débute souvent la journée par une réunion avec mes collaborateurs, nous faisons le point sur la situation à Rome et cernons les objectifs à atteindre.

 

\- Comment se déroulent ces réunions ?

 

\- Elles sont longues et fatigantes. Quand mes collaborateurs ne pensent pas qu'à manger ou à dormir, ils cherchent à me critiquer sur tous les fronts.

 

\- Comment décrirais-tu tes collègues, ô César ?

 

Cenépasunlupus se dira plus tard que jamais, au cours de sa vie, il n'avait entendu autant d'adjectifs et de nominatifs pour décrire la paresse, l'incompétence et l'exaspération. Si Jules César n'avait pas choisi la voie politique, il aurait pu avoir sa place au sein de l'enseignement ou du droit.

 

\- Et au niveau de l’appétit ? continua le médecin sur un ton professionnel, comme s’il ne venait pas d’entendre la liste de tous les griefs que son patient avait envers ses sénateurs.

 

\- Assez diminué, je me méfie des plats qu'on me rapporte depuis la dernière tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne à coup de soupe empoisonnée.

 

Cenépasunlupus grimaça. Lorsqu’on était le médecin personnel de Jules César, il fallait prendre l’habitude des tentatives d’assassinat sur son patient.

 

\- ... Je vois. Le sommeil ?

 

\- Difficile. Je peux passer une nuit à me retourner dans mon lit à attendre vainement le sommeil.

 

\- Et tu travailles aussi tard dans la nuit, n'est-ce-pas imperator ? lui fit remarquer Cenépasunlupus en haussant un sourcil.

 

\- ... Les affaires d’État nécessitent une attention constante.

 

\- Y compris la nuit, en ignorant ainsi le passage du dieu Morphée ?

 

\- Certaines affaires sont trop importantes, se borna César. Je dois m'y consacrer même la nuit.

 

\- En faisant cela, tu négliges ta santé, noble César, lui répondit Cenépasunlupus qui avait l’habitude de lui répéter ce genre de phrase.

 

Jules César n’était pas un patient facile. Il ne l’avait jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Cenépasunlupus, qui était à son service depuis quelques années, s’égosillait à essayer de faire entendre raison à ce patient qui négligeait sa santé au profit du travail et qui considérait que, tant qu’il pouvait encore tenir debout, cela signifiait qu’il allait bien.

 

\- Hmpf. Alors, ce verdict ? lui demanda César, qui commençait à perdre patience.

 

\- Tu es surmené ô César, révéla le médecin. Tu travailles beaucoup trop et sans relâche, c'est la cause de tes insomnies et du stress qui te ronge. Ce manque de sommeil te fatigue encore plus et nourrit le stress, ce qui cause de l'irritation et de la frustration…

 

\- Je vais bien, insista César, têtu, ce n'est que de la fatigue. J’ai déjà eu pire sur les champs de bataille ! Je m'en remettrai !

 

\- Allons, ne me raconte pas de salades, César ! Il est très important de ne pas négliger ta santé. S’ils ne sont pas traités à temps, les symptômes les plus bénins peuvent s'aggraver.

 

Habituellement, César aurait envoyé aux cachots n'importe quelle personne qui se serait permis une telle familiarité avec lui. Son médecin s'était cependant révélé être d'une aide précieuse par le passé, ainsi il laissait passer sa façon parfois familière de s'adresser à lui.

 

\- Soit. Que suggères-tu alors, médecin ? demanda César, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

 

\- Il te faut absolument te reposer, si possible loin du climat mouvementé de Rome... Des vacances te feraient le plus grand bien. Tu sais ce qu’on dit. _Mens sana in corpore sano_.

 

César se retourna vers lui pour le fixer avec des yeux incrédules, comme si cette solution lui paraissait impensable.

 

\- Des vacances ? Pas question ! J'ai beaucoup trop à faire, Rome a besoin de moi !

 

\- Si tu continues ainsi, Rome sera forcée de se passer de toi ô César... expliqua doucement Cenépasunlupus. Tu vas te tuer au travail !

 

\- C'est ridicule... je ne vais pas mourir subitement, entouré de mes sénateurs... Je ne peux tout de même pas partir comme ça et laisser les affaires de Rome ! s’écria César en faisant un geste agité de la main.

 

\- Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour, elle ne se détruira pas en quelques semaines ô César. Je pense qu'elle saura se passer de toi pendant un temps.

 

\- Que diront le peuple et le Sénat ? Il serait plus sage que je reste, pour le bien de Rome !

 

\- Si tu fais cela, ô César, tes maux vont persister et ton humeur s'aggraver et, à ce rythme, tu n'auras bientôt plus de sénateurs.

 

\- Hmm, fit César en se frottant le menton. Même si l'idée a quelque chose d'attrayant, je ne peux pas faire sans eux... Ces imbéciles ont leurs moments d'utilité.

 

\- Eh bien César, voici un double avantage à la prospection de vacances ! s’exclama Cenépasunlupus avec un sourire large. Elles vont te permettre de te remettre sur pied et d'augmenter l'espérance de vie de tes collaborateurs.

 

\- ... Certes, mais j'ai de nombreux ennemis politiques, notamment au Sénat. Si je viens à annoncer que je prends des vacances, ils risqueraient d'en profiter… peut-être même fomenter un coup d’État...

 

\- Prends une troupe avec toi, dans ce cas ! proposa le médecin. Prétexte donc une rébellion dans un endroit de l'Empire... une nécessité d'inspecter une région... Le peuple et le Sénat croiront à un voyage d'affaire.

 

\- Hm. L'idée a du bon, je te l'accorde Cenépasunlupus. Mais le Sénat ne se laissera pas berner facilement.

 

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, ô César.

 

César resta silencieux un instant, l’air songeur, avant de lâcher un soupir.

 

\- C'est ridicule... je n'ai jamais pris de vacances... Où irais-je ?

 

\- Je crois pourtant me rappeler que tu t'étais accordé des vacances auprès de la reine d’Égypte, répondit Cenépasunlupus avec un sourire entendu.

 

\- C’était un séjour de deux mois et c’était exceptionnel, se contenta de répondre César.

 

Un léger sourire avait pris forme sur ses lèvres en se rappelant le souvenir de ces deux mois de vacances sur un bateau luxueux, le long du Nil. Cléopâtre avait beaucoup insisté sur ces vacances, après qu'il lui eut apporté son aide pour la mettre sur le trône. César n’avait pas su lui dire non. Il était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à la reine d’Égypte, en particulier lorsqu’elle avait un si joli minois… et quel nez !

 

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner te reposer en Égypte, alors ? À présent, tu possèdes même un palais à Alexandrie… Une merveille dit-on, construit en à peine trois mois.

 

\- Oui, oui, ça va... je connais l'histoire, se renfrogna César. Je préfère éviter l’Égypte, médecin.

 

Il n’offrit aucune explication et Cenépasunlupus ne demanda pas à en savoir plus. Si César devait être honnête, il aurait répondu ne pas avoir quitté la reine Cléopâtre en très bons termes, et qu’il valait mieux faire profil bas quand une reine égyptienne, dont la moutarde monte vite au nez (qu’elle a joli d’ailleurs, l'avait-il déjà mentionné ?), était furieuse contre vous.

 

\- Pourquoi pas la Grèce ? Le climat est sec et doux, et il y a de très jolis sites à visiter.

 

\- Hmm... non, trop de touristes.

 

\- Une région d'Italie, alors ?

 

\- C'est encore trop près de Rome, on risque de me reconnaître.

 

\- Pourquoi pas la Gaule ? Le sud est notamment très apprécié des vacanciers…

 

César se frotta le menton d'un air pensif, semblant réfléchir à la question.

 

\- Mais, si tu préfères te reposer ailleurs, j'entends également beaucoup de bien de l'Armorique, l'air y est très vivifiant là-bas. Un havre de paix au bord de la mer…

 

* _Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_.

 

* * *

 

À plusieurs kilomètres de Rome, au nord-ouest de la Gaule, dans un petit village, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et se répercuta des kilomètres plus loin. Dans un immense nuage de poussière, on distinguait plusieurs formes floues qui s'agitaient furieusement ainsi que le reconnaissable son de claques et de baffes échangées en toute amitié.

 

\- RÉPÈTE UN PEU CE QUE TU AS DIT SUR MON POISSON ??!

 

\- QU'IL A PAS VU LA COULEUR DE L'OCÉAN DEPUIS DES LUNES !

 

\- Du calme les enfants, du calme voyons ! C'est un ordre !

 

\- LAISSEZ-MOI UNE PLACE, BANDE DE VOYOUS ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS VIEUX QUE JE SAIS PLUS ME BATTRE, PAR BÉLÉNOS !

 

\- Astérix, t'as vu ça ? Les copains se battent ! Ils ont même pas attendu qu'on revienne de la chasse... ça, c'est pas du jeu !

 

\- TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX TE LE METTRE TON POISSON PAS FRAIS ??!

 

\- OUAIS, DANS TON…

 

Une caisse de sardines interrompit de façon brutale sa phrase, avant qu'une pluie d'enclumes ne s'abattit soudainement sur le poissonnier local.

 

* * *

 

\- ... Tout sauf l'Armorique, répondit César sur un ton sombre.

 

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est là qu'il y a ce petit village…

 

\- Encore un mot sur ce sujet et c'est toi qui aura besoin de vacances, médecin. Sur une galère par exemple, le prévint César en levant son index dans un signe d’avertissement.

 

Cenépasunlupus choisit judicieusement de ne pas poursuivre sa phrase. Si la grandeur de Jules César était connue dans tout Rome, le sujet sensible qu'était pour lui le village des irréductibles l'était encore plus. Un accident était si vite arrivé lorsque ce sujet était évoqué… Lui-même n’était pas très enthousiaste lorsqu’il entendait parler de ces irréductibles Gaulois qui donnaient à son patient encore plus de migraines que le sénat, ainsi que de nombreux cauchemars où ceux-ci venaient le narguer.

 

\- Pourquoi pas l'Hispanie ? proposa ensuite le médecin. Son climat sec et doux pourront t'aider à te remettre sur pied !

 

\- Mes espions m'ont révélé la présence de partisans de Pompée là-bas, je ne suis pas encore assez préparé pour les affronter.

 

\- César, l'objectif de ce voyage est le repos complet, pas les confrontations armées, lui rappela Cenépasunlupus en haussant un sourcil.

 

\- Certes… Déformation professionnelle.

 

César se racla la gorge avant d’ajouter :

 

\- Que suggères-tu d'autre, médecin ?

 

\- J’ai bien peur qu’il ne reste plus beaucoup d’options, ô César…

 

\- C’est absurde… ! Je perds mon temps à planifier un voyage que je n’ai pas l’intention de faire alors que j’ai plus important à faire… !

 

\- Ne t’excite pas trop ô César, ce n’est pas bon pour toi, tu risques de…

 

\- Je vais bien, insista César, borné. Ne me ménage pas, médecin ! Ce n’est que de la fatigue, je m’en remettr…

 

Alors qu’il parlait, il se redressa de son fauteuil et se leva brusquement. Dans sa précipitation, une douleur aiguë le frappa soudainement au niveau du crâne. La douleur était si soudaine et si perçante que César en eut le vertige, ses jambes s’affaiblirent et il eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper en agrippant les rebords d’une table pour s’empêcher de tomber.

 

Avec une exclamation, Cenépasunlupus se dirigea vers son patient et le ramena doucement sur le fauteuil.

 

\- Comment te sens-tu, César ? lui demanda le médecin en appliquant un linge humide sur son front.

 

\- Je vais bien… juste… cette migraine foudroyante... répondit faiblement César, qui était devenu pâle.

 

\- Comprends-tu à présent la nécessité de prendre quelques semaines de repos ?

 

\- Je ne peux pas… abandonner Rome... J’ai trop de choses importantes…

 

Cenépasunlupus soupira. Même malade, son patient restait toujours aussi borné.

 

\- Ce n’est peut-être qu’une migraine à cet instant ô César, mais que se passera-t-il le jour où tu auras une crise d’épilepsie ou des vertiges au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?

 

César détourna le regard, semblant réfléchir à la question.

 

\- Très bien, médecin, soupira-t-il Tu as gagné, je m’avoue vaincu. Je veux bien m’accorder… quelques semaines de vacances…

 

\- Voilà une heureuse nouvelle, César ! s’enthousiasma Cenépasunlupus, rassuré. Où souhaites-tu aller ?

 

\- Puisque je suis indécis, je vais laisser le hasard en décider. Apporte-moi la carte qui se trouve sur mon bureau !

 

Cenépasunlupus s’exécuta et plaça la carte sur les genoux de son patient.

 

César ferma les yeux et fit tourner son index au-dessus de la carte avant de le placer sur une partie du papier. Il rouvrit les yeux, alors que son médecin se penchait pour mieux observer la carte.

 

César baissa son regard, ouvrit les yeux ronds, fit la grimace puis soupira, comme dépité.

 

\- Décidément !

 

Son index pointait la Gaule. Plus exactement le nord-ouest de la Gaule, dans une charmante région nommée l’Armorique (et non l’Amérique, comme le chanterait, des siècles plus tard, un célèbre chanteur).

 

César et Cenépasunlupus échangèrent un regard.

 

\- L’Armorique, c’est hors de question !

 

\- Nous sommes d’accord là-dessus, ô César...

 

Le but de ces vacances était, après tout, d’aller trouver le repos et non les contrariétés. En particulier lorsque les contrariétés avaient pour noms Astérix, Obélix et le reste du village d’irréductibles.

 

\- Pourquoi pas des vacances au bord de la mer dans la partie sud de la Gaule ? L’air marin et le soleil te feront le plus grand bien, César. Je te conseille Nicae, très appréciée des touristes et des patients… De plus, une nouvelle avenue a d'ailleurs été construite le long de la plage à Nicae... elle s'appelle _La Promenade des Bretons_. Je suis sûr que cela te plaira, ô César !

 

\- … Soit, se résigna César. J’irai me reposer à Nicae. _Alea jacta est !_

 

\- Il s’agit de planifier des vacances César, pas ta mise à mort...

 

* _Le sort en est jeté_. César aimait souvent se répéter, comme nos lecteurs ont pu le constater lors de précédentes aventures d’Astérix.

 

* * *

 

César ouvrit les deux grandes portes qui donnaient sur le balcon de la villa qu’il avait louée près de la côte à Nicae, sous le nom d’emprunt de Gaius Marius Cotta. Il avait emmené avec lui quelques-uns de ses hommes pour faire croire à Rome qu’il s’agissait d’un voyage d’affaire : Petimalentendus, son secrétaire ; deux serviteurs ; Reflus son garde du corps ; Marc-Antoine, un de ses loyaux alliés ; ainsi qu’une troupe qui surveillait la villa. Il avait également emmené son médecin, qui avait insisté pour venir afin de veiller par lui-même à sa bonne convalescence.

 

César avait la nette impression qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

 

Il sortit sur le balcon et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau ainsi que du doux vent d’été sur son visage. Il inspira profondément et profita de l’instant présent, tandis que Marc-Antoine et ses hommes étaient en train de défaire les bagages. Il entendit au loin le chant des cigales et il apprécia cette musique.

 

\- Quelle merveilleuse ville ! s’enthousiasma Cenépasunlupus. Nicae a tout ce qu’il te faut pour te rétablir ! Crois-en ma parole, ou je ne suis pas médecin !

 

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai, médecin, répondit César en s’installant sur une chaise longue posée sur le balcon.

 

\- J’ai hâte de découvrir cette ville ! s’exclama Marc-Antoine depuis le salon. J’ai vu quelques charmantes Gauloises près du port, il me tarde d’aller les saluer.

 

\- Le but de ce séjour est de prendre du bon temps, Marc-Antoine, lui rappela César. Pas d’aller séduire les premières venues.

 

\- C’est ce que j’appelle prendre du bon temps, pourtant ! répondit Marc-Antoine avec un grand sourire.

 

\- Incorrigible, comme toujours...

 

Il soupira et se massa une tempe, voulant calmer une migraine qui s’annonçait. Cenépasunlupus l’observa avec une expression concernée.

 

\- Ce voyage a été épuisant pour nous tous ô César, repose-toi donc. Nous irons après nous promener sur le bord de mer !

 

\- Pourquoi pas des petites devinettes pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ? intervint Petimalentendus. Je commence ! Comment appelle-t-on une salle remplie d'incompétents ?

 

César se retourna lentement vers Petimalentendus, les sourcils froncés, et le fixa avec un regard sévère et exaspéré qui fit se raidir son entourage. Petimalentendus fit moins le fier, et allait présenter des excuses à César quand :

 

\- Le Sénat, répondit César du tac-au-tac.

 

\- ... Ça… ça marche aussi, admit Petimalentendus.

 

\- À ce propos, ô César, intervint son médecin. As-tu pris tes dispositions avec le Sénat concernant ton absence ?

 

\- Un porte-parole va leur annoncer la nouvelle aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi désigné le remplaçant idéal pour présider les séances du sénat le temps de mon absence, ça devrait les calmer le temps que je retourne à Rome…

 

Les personnes présentes frissonnèrent en voyant le sourire de César révélant une dentition aiguisée, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu réserver aux sénateurs.

 

* * *

 

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, au sein de celle qui allait bientôt devenir la ville éternelle, les sénateurs observaient avec perplexité le porte-parole quitter le sénat après l’étonnante nouvelle de l’absence de César pour “voyage d’affaire important de dernière minute”.

 

Sitôt l’individu parti, un brouhaha se fit entendre alors que les sénateurs commentaient ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre.

 

\- César ? Parti ?

 

\- Mais où, par Jupiter ?

 

\- Il a pris des vacances ?

 

\- Ne sois pas stupide, on parle de Jules César. C'est un accro du travail, il n'a jamais pris de vacances de sa vie ! C'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !

 

\- C'est un scandale ! Manquer ainsi à ses devoirs envers Rome ! Partir sans nous prévenir lui-même ! Pour qui nous prend-t-il, par Vulcain ?!

 

\- J'ai bien un mot qui me vient à l'esprit, c'était celui que César avait utilisé pour nous qualifier un jour, mais il n'est pas très poli…

 

\- C'est très embêtant cette absence, se plaignit un sénateur, avec ce qu'on comptait faire aujour… aïe !

 

Son voisin lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Ses lèvres étaient closes mais son regard exprimait une parole universelle : « La ferme, imbécile ! »

 

\- Euh non, en fait on avait rien d’important à faire aujourd'hui, se corrigea-t-il, tentant de se rattraper.

 

\- On avait pas prévu ça, chuchota Brutus à l’oreille de Caton.

 

\- Ça ne change rien à ce qu’on avait prévu, lui répondit-il. Ça décale juste temporairement notre plan. Que pourra bien faire César contre nous en son absence ?

 

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une figure se leva dans l’assemblée, levant un rouleau de parchemin pour signaler sa présence aux autres sénateurs.

 

Cicéron, grand orateur et politicien dont l'éloquence ainsi que la longueur de ses discours étaient reconnues dans tout l'Empire, s'avança vers la tribune avec l'expression de quelqu'un ayant attendu toute sa vie l'instant présent.

 

\- Mes chers compatriotes, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je demande un peu de silence dans l'assemblée !

 

\- Hein ? Mais évidemment que ça nous dérange, par Mercure !

 

\- C'est vrai quoi, on ne peut plus se disputer en paix ici. Elle est belle, la démocratie !

 

Sans écouter leurs réponses, Cicéron s'adressa à la foule de sénateurs. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une flamme qui fit frissonner l'assemblée qui se demandait ce que Cicéron avait en réserve pour eux.

 

\- Jules César m'a fait parvenir un message avant son départ. Il m'a fait savoir qu'il me laissait le privilège de présider les séances du Sénat en son absence.

 

Une exclamation horrifiée se fit entendre dans la salle.

 

\- _Non !_

 

\- Il n'a pas osé nous faire ça ??!

 

\- Tant de sadisme, ce n’est pas permis, par Minerve !

 

Sans tenir compte des commentaires, Cicéron reprit de plus belle :

 

\- Je vais ainsi débuter la séance par un discours sur la dernière proposition de loi agraire, et nous commenterons ensuite sur le sujet. Cela ne devrait durer qu'une petite heure.

 

Un euphémisme lorsqu'on savait qu'en moyenne, les discours de Cicéron avaient une durée minimum de cinq heures. Comme pour appuyer ces dires, Cicéron posa son parchemin sur la tribune et en retira un autre de sa toge, bien plus épais, qu'il déroula d’un coup sec de la main. Le papier défila sous les yeux des sénateurs, dont le visage blêmissait au fur et à mesure que celui-ci prenait de la longueur, dépassant la tribune, roulant le long de la salle jusqu'à la sortie du prestigieux bâtiment.

 

Cicéron commença à se racler la gorge, avant de reprendre la parole :

 

\- Très bien, commençons !

 

Des gémissements se firent entendre dans la salle.

 

\- Nooooon.

 

\- Tout mais pas ça !!

 

\- _Silentium est aureum_ …

 

* _Le silence est d’or_.

 

* * *

 

Le long de la côte, au bord de la mer Méditerranée, Jules César se promenait en compagnie de ses hommes et de son médecin. Mais alors que ces derniers semblaient apprécier la chaleur du soleil et l’air marin, le maître de Rome semblait préoccupé.

 

\- Eh bien César, tu sembles troublé ! lui fit remarquer Cenépasunlupus. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 

\- Ce n’est rien, médecin, répondit César avec un mouvement de main pour signifier que c’était sans importance.

 

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe, insista pourtant le docteur. Allons, tu es en vacances ! Laisse donc tes soucis à Rome et profite de ce repos bien mérité ! Ne trouves-tu pas revigorant cet air marin ? Et la beauté des vagues qui s’écrasent contre les rochers ?

 

\- Je t’ignorais poète, Cenépasunlupus, fit remarquer César avec un haussement de sourcils.

 

Cenépasunlupus rougit.

 

\- Excuse-moi César, je me suis emporté… Cela dit, ne trouves-tu pas ce lieu reposant, loin de la pollution et des contrariétés de Rome ? Allons, laisse de côté tes soucis et profite de ce séjour !

 

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose, musa César. Quelque chose d'important…

 

* * *

 

À Rome, les sénateurs encore réveillés se roulaient par terre en gémissant, les yeux vides, le teint blême. D’autres, assommés par le discours de Cicéron, gisaient tête la première sur leur pupitre. Brutus avait disparu sous le sien. Caton sorti une petite amphore de sous sa toge et but d’un coup sec ce qui ressemblait furieusement à du vin, avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre son bureau dans un bruit sourd.

 

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, debout sur la tribune, un long parchemin bien en main, Cicéron continuait son discours d’une voix claire, sans se fatiguer, indifférent à l’ambiance présente.

 

\- Et c’est pour toutes ces raisons que j’estime que cette loi n’a pas lieu d’être, afin de préserver les droits et les valeurs de la citoyenneté romaine. Je vais maintenant vous commenter le projet de loi sur les contrôles des chars des marchands de poissons des cités voisines de Rome. Tout d’abord...

 

Les gémissements redoublèrent de plus belle.

 

\- Assez… assez… par Jupiter…

 

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes… mes oreilles bourdonnent… mes yeux me piquent...

 

\- Pitié ! Je suis prêt à faire n’importe quoi pourvu que Cicéron se taise et nous laisse partir !

 

\- Aaah j’en ai assez ! J’avoue ! J’ai détourné de l’argent public pour me payer cette superbe villa près de la côte dont je me suis toujours vanté !

 

\- Cicéron, ça suffit ! Tout ceci a assez duré, nous demandons la fin de la séance ! hurla un sénateur.

 

Des exclamations dans l’assemblée l’approuvèrent, parmi ceux qui étaient encore conscients.

 

\- Bien dit, par Jupiter !

 

\- Ça fait plus de huit heures qu’on est là-dedans à écouter tes discours !

 

\- Cesse cette torture, Cicéron !

 

Cicéron les observa en se pinçant les lèvres, l’air contrarié, le regard sévère.

 

\- Mes amis, la politique à Rome n’est pas à prendre à la légère ! Je tiens à vous rappeler que la séance n’est pas terminée et que nous ne sortirons du Sénat que lorsque toutes les affaires du jour seront classées ! Ordre de Jules César ! Il nous reste encore une note de vingt pages sur les transactions commerciales entre la Gaule et Rome à discuter, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d’une heure.

 

Ce faisant, il sortit de sous la tribune un paquet de feuilles qui devait faire plus de vingt pages. Le poids du paquet était si imposant que la tribune trembla dans un bruit sourd lorsque Cicéron le déposa dessus.

 

\- Noooon ! Pas ça !

 

\- On est pas venus ici pour se faire massacrer, par Jupiter…

 

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que ce jour devait se passer, par Junon !!

 

Un nouveau concert de cris et de gémissements synchronisés retentit dans la pièce, des sénateurs claquèrent leur tête contre leur pupitre alors que Cicéron se raclait la gorge pour reprendre son discours.

 

Mis à part cela, la séance se déroula normalement.

 

Rome, et par extension le Sénat, avait survécu à la monarchie, à l’invasion gauloise, aux guerres puniques, à Carthage, aux guerres civiles ainsi qu’à de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles.

 

Certains sénateurs se demandaient si Rome allait survivre à Jules César.

 

D’autres sénateurs, plus perspicaces, se demandaient s’il resterait quoi que ce soit d’eux après Jules César.

 

Dans une autre vie, ce jour du 15 mars en l’an -44 devait se passer tout autrement...

 

* * *

 

\- ... Ah oui, les Ides de Mars !

 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ô César, le rassura son garde du corps. Je suis sûr que rien d'important n'était prévu à Rome pour les Ides ! Ce sont les mêmes festivités, année après année…

 

\- Je sais bien, Reflus, mais j'ai cette impression qui refuse de me quitter l'esprit... l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important…

 

\- Brutus t'aurait prévenu si c'était le cas, César ! ajouta Marc-Antoine.

 

\- Ce garnement... il est de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps, à disparaître sans cesse et faire des messes basses aux sénateurs. Sans parler de cette fixation qu'il a toujours eue pour les couteaux. Je songe très sérieusement à te le faire consulter à notre retour à Rome, Cenépasunlupus !

 

 **Fin**.

( _Ou : à suivre ?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Petites références : **
> 
> **\- Caton et Brutus faisaient partis des conspirés qui ont pris part à l'assassinat de César le 15 Mars -44.  
>  \- Alors qu'il était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, César s'est rendu en Bithynie en mission diplomatique auprès du roi Nicomède. Très vite, des rumeurs se sont répandus sur le fait que César et le roi étaient devenus amants... et que César était le soumis dans cette relation. Des rumeurs qui ont poursuivi César toute sa vie.  
> \- Je n'ai jamais fait de latin et ne suis pas une experte concernant Cicéron, je crois cependant pouvoir dire avec exactitude que ses discours étaient plutôt long, et j'ai choisi de pousser ce trait à l'exagération pour cette histoire ^^  
> \- Le pseudonyme utilisé par César n'est pas anodin : Gaius/Caius était son vrai prénom, Marius le nom de son illustre oncle et Cotta le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.  
> \- Reflus est bien le nom d'un des gardes du corps de César, il apparaît dans **_Astérix et la Transilatique_.
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	4. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de Vacances. César est absent, et les Romains se tiennent tranquilles ! Voilà qui devrait réjouir nos héros, sauf qu’Astérix trouve ça louche et se pose des questions… Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’il déprime de savoir son rival absent !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Un gros merci à Amethyst qui a assuré la correction de cette histoire, ainsi qu'à elle et à Istadris de m'avoir donné des idées et de m'avoir inspirée pour certaines scènes de cette fic !**
> 
> **Voici la seconde partie de cette trilogie consacrée à _Vacances_ , bonne lecture à vous !**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures, baignant l'Armorique de sa lumière et de sa chaleur. Le coq avait depuis longtemps chanté pour annoncer la venue du jour, et les habitants du village des irréductibles Gaulois s’activaient à travailler ou faire leurs courses du matin. Les poings de Cétautomatix frappaient le fer, les poissons d’Ordralfabétix empestaient, Pneumatix distribuait son courrier, le barde Assurancetourix gisait, assommé par l’enclume de Cétautomatix après avoir tenté de faire son chant du matin, et les Gauloises attendaient en ligne droite devant la boutique d’Ordralfabétix.

 

Nos chers.ères lecteurs et lectrices pourraient s’étonner de voir ces Gauloises faire la queue pour acheter du poisson à Ordralfabétix alors que le manque de fraîcheur de son poisson était reconnu dans tout le village, et que la marchandise était davantage utilisée comme arme ou projectile que comme nourriture.

 

Il y avait cependant une chose qui amenait les Gauloises à faire la queue devant la boutique du poissonnier :

 

Les commérages.

 

C’était l’un de leurs plaisirs, de se retrouver ensemble – lors d’un thé chez Bonemine ou en faisant la queue pendant leurs courses – de s’échanger des potins et commenter ensemble sur les derniers événements survenus au village, aussi banals pouvaient-ils parfois être, comme la récente grippe d’Abraracourcix ou la nouvelle chanson d’Assurancetourix.

 

\- J’ai beaucoup aimé les premières notes, dit l’une d’entre elles. Mais après il s’est mis à chanter…

 

\- Je ne suis pas contre que mon mari le fasse taire, répondit sa voisine. Mais ça l’oblige à récupérer son marteau et lui fait perdre un temps précieux dans son travail…

 

\- Oh, ne m’en parlez pas ! Quand mon mari est tombé malade, il fallait bien quelqu’un pour le remplacer. En temps que femme de chef, j’ai dû prendre le relais, mais comment voulez-vous travailler quand ce gros lourdeau ne cesse de m’interrompre pour que je m’occupe de lui ! « Mimine, j’ai froid », « Mimine, j’ai faim », …

 

\- Ah ça, pour taper les Romains ils sont forts ! Mais pour s’occuper d’eux-même et de la maison, c’est plus compliqué !

 

Les Gauloises hochèrent la tête en chœur, ajoutant quelques commentaires sur leurs maris lorsque Ordralfabétix revint avec une caisse remplie de poisson dont l’odeur prononcée fit tomber les mouches alentour.

 

\- Dites, vous n’avez rien remarqué récemment ? demanda-t-il, se mêlant aux commérages.

 

\- Quoi donc ? questionna Mme Agecanonix.

 

\- C’est vrai que j’ai cette impression qu’il y a quelque chose d’anormal… ajouta Iélosubmarine.

 

\- Maintenant que vous en parlez, c’est vrai qu’il y a quelque chose, répondit Bonemine. Où sont Astérix et Obélix ?

 

Les Gauloises échangèrent toutes un regard.

 

\- C’est vrai que nous ne les avons pas beaucoup vus récemment… avoua Mme Agecanonix.

 

\- De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Cétautomatix qui passait devant eux.

 

\- D’Astérix et Obélix, on se demande ce qu’ils ont.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ?

 

\- Ça fait un moment qu’on ne les a pas vus...

 

\- Mais si ! On les a vus… heu…

 

Cétautomatix s’interrompit et se gratta la tête, se mettant à réfléchir.

 

\- Bon d’accord, ça fait un moment qu’on ne les a pas vus, admit-il.

 

\- Vous croyez qu’ils sont malades ? C’est la saison des grippes, et mon mari a toujours été sensible aux maladies… dit Bonemine.

 

\- Quoi, les deux malades en même temps ? demanda Cétautomatix, dubitatif.

 

\- Bah écoutez, répondit Ordralfabétix. Ils sont nés en même temps, vivent souvent ensemble et partent toujours à l’aventure. Ils partagent tout. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’ils partagent les maladies aussi… à force de rester ensemble…

 

\- Je ne pense pas qu’ils soient malades, dit Mme Agecanonix. Mais ils ont l’air… différents.

 

\- Différents comment ?

 

\- On ne les voit plus beaucoup en ce moment déjà, répondit Ordralfabétix.

 

\- Je te remercie du renseignement, ça doit bien faire quatre ou cinq fois qu’on le dit, dit Cétautomatix avec sarcasme.

 

\- Non mais, tu veux une baffe ?!

 

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

 

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! les sermonna Bonemine. Astérix et Obélix ne vont peut-être pas bien !

 

\- C’est vrai que les rares fois où on les voit, ils n’ont pas l’air en forme, s’inquiéta Mme Agecanonix.

 

\- Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup et n’ont pas bonne mine, ajouta Iélosubmarine.

 

\- Comme s’ils étaient déprimés, conclut Bonemine.

 

\- Déprimés ? À cause de quoi ? demanda Cétautomatix, surpris.

 

\- C’est vrai ça, l’hiver est fini, les sangliers reviennent, les Romains sont calmes… répondit Ordralfabétix.

 

\- C’est peut-être ça le problème, répondit lentement Bonemine.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Les Romains sont _trop_  calmes.

 

\- Après la dernière humiliation qu’on leur a infligée, ils ont intérêt à se tenir calmes…

 

\- C’est justement ça le problème, peut-être que ça leur manque, de ne plus taper sur des Romains…

 

\- Obélix peut-être, mais c’est moins le cas d’Astérix...

 

\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où les Romains ont été envoyés combattre en Bretagne ?

 

\- C’était bien la seule fois où j’ai vu si peu de Romains dans le coin… Obélix a déprimé pendant des semaines…

 

\- Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne font pas la guerre ailleurs…

 

\- C’est vrai, mais ça fait bien des semaines que les Romains sont calmes…

 

\- Bon, on peut imaginer que c’est la raison de la déprime d’Obélix, mais alors, _pourquoi_ Astérix déprime aussi ?

 

Ils s’observèrent tous, partageant la même expression confuse.

 

\- Bon, on est pas sortis du sable…

 

\- Vous n’êtes que des bras cassés ! s’exclama Agecanonix. La solution, c’est d’aller écouter aux portes !

 

Les Gaulois sursautèrent, remarquant tout juste la présence d’Agecanonix qui, depuis le banc de son jardin, avait écouté en silence toute la conversation.

 

\- Depuis quand il nous écoute, le vieux ?! s’étonna Cétautomatix.

 

\- Quand je dis qu’il faut s’méfier de l’eau qui dort… dit Ordralfabétix.

 

* * *

 

À l’intérieur de la hutte d’Astérix, les deux amis étaient assis à table en silence. Astérix avait posé ses deux coudes sur la table, ses mains tenant sa figure ; les ailes de son casque, baissées, trahissaient son humeur maussade. En face de lui, Obélix avait adopté une position similaire. Penché sur sa chaise, il avait un bras accoudé sur la table, et l’autre tendu, ses doigts tapotant la table dans un geste exprimant son ennui. Non loin d’eux, près de la cheminée, Idéfix soupirait d’un air d’ennui, à l’image de son maître.

 

Obélix poussa un soupir.

 

\- Astérix, j'm'ennuie.

 

\- Je sais Obélix, ça commence à me peser aussi…

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils font, les Romains ??

 

\- J’aimerais le savoir aussi…

 

\- Ils sont encore là, Jules les a pas envoyés faire la guerre ailleurs comme les Germains Bretons, mais ils font rien ! C’est pas du jeu, ça ! À quoi ils servent ?!

 

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, ils ont été envoyés ici pour nous surveiller, pas pour nous servir de divertissement, lui répondit Astérix avec amusement.

 

\- Pour moi, c’est du divertissement ! Pas vrai, Idéfix ?

 

Idéfix aboya tout en remuant la queue, comme pour montrer son accord. Astérix avait observé la scène avec un sourire avant que son humeur ne retombe.

 

\- Je me demande bien aussi ce qu’ils peuvent bien faire…

 

\- Tu es malin Astérix, je parie que tu peux le deviner, même encore mieux qu'un devin !

 

\- N’exagère pas Obélix, répondit Astérix, qui se sentit pourtant flatté. C’est peut-être qu’une période de calme…

 

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu’ils peuvent faire ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, c’est bien ce qui m’ennuie… J’espère qu’ils ne complotent pas encore contre nous…

 

* * *

 

\- Ils parlent de compote ! s’écria Agecanonix en direction de ses compagnons.

 

Devant la hutte d’Astérix, un attroupement s’était fait. D’autres villageois avaient rejoint le groupe formé par les Gauloises, Ordralfabétix et Cétautomatix, et attendaient le rapport d’Agecanonix qui écoutait derrière la porte.

 

\- Compote ? répéta Ordalfabétix, perplexe.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils parleraient de compote ? lança Cétautomatix, dubitatif.

 

\- De la compote de pomme ? demanda Assurancetourix à tout hasard.

 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout le monde sait que la compote de cerise est la meilleure !

 

\- Non mais, on va arrêter deux minutes de parler de compote, là... soupira Cétautomatix. C’est vraiment pas le sujet…

 

\- Je vous dis que j’ai entendu “compote” ! s’exclama le doyen en brandissant sa canne d’un air mécontent.

 

\- On devrait vraiment arrêter d’élire les plus sourdingues pour écouter aux portes… dit Cétaoutomatix en roulant des yeux.

 

\- Tu veux dire qu’on doit arrêter le sourdingue de se désigner pour écouter aux portes… lui répondit Ordralfabétix.

 

\- Je trouve qu’on devrait mettre en place un droit de vote et élire ceux qui doivent voter et ceux qui ne doivent pas, les plus vieux par exemple. Ou le barde.

 

Les réactions à sa déclaration ne tardèrent pas à fuser :

 

\- Bande de voyous ! C’est comme ça que vous traitez un ancien de Gergovie ??!

 

\- Comment ? Je suis barde ! Je représente la culture et la politique ! Si quelqu’un est le plus adapté pour voter ici, c’est moi !

 

\- Moi je dis que si on est pas capable de garder son poisson frais, on devrait pas être permis de voter. Il en va de la survie du village !

 

\- NON MAIS DIS DONC ! TU VEUX MON POING DANS LA FIGURE ?

 

\- Tant que c’est pas un de tes poissons…

 

Une baffe en plein visage lui répondit.

 

Un instant plus tard, un nuage de poussière, accompagné de cris et de bruits de claques et de coups de poing, s’était formé alors qu’une bagarre prenait place dans le village.

 

* * *

 

Indifférent à la bagarre qui avait commencé, Astérix et Obélix se morfondaient côte à côte dans la hutte du petit guerrier. Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, plus fort que le précédent.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que je m’ennuie !!

 

En simultané avec la complainte de son maître, Idéfix laissa échapper un long aboiement plaintif.

 

\- Allons allons Obélix, je sais… dit Astérix en lui tapotant le dos. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps, ça finira bien par s’arranger…

 

\- Je ne veux pas attendre, Astérix ! dit Obélix d’une voix plaintive. Je veux que les choses redeviennent normales maintenant !

 

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple, mon pauvre Obélix…

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Jules n’envoie plus ses Romains nous attaquer ? Tu crois qu’il cherche à nous ignorer ?

 

\- Ah, ça je ne pense pas, répondit Astérix avec une lueur amusée dans son regard. Il n’a jamais été capable de nous ignorer bien longtemps…

 

Son humeur s’abaissa en même temps que ses ailes quelques secondes plus tard.

 

\- En parlant de César, je me demande bien ce qu’il peut faire. Plus que le silence des Romains, c’est le manque de nouvelles sur César qui me chiffonne…

 

\- C’est vrai que ça fait un moment qu’on a plus vu le vieux Jules ! Tu crois qu’il boude encore parce qu’on a écrasé sa dernière patrouille ?

 

\- Ça remonte à plusieurs mois Obélix… Il a eu le temps de s’en remettre !

 

Il se tut et réfléchit un instant, avant d’ajouter pour lui-même :

 

\- Plusieurs mois durant lesquels on n’a plus entendu parler de César…

 

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa hutte, en train de réfléchir alors qu’Obélix l’observait, caressant Idéfix sur ses genoux. Il semblait attendre une réaction d’Astérix, réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

 

\- C’est insensé ! Nous n’avons plus de nouvelles de César et les Romains nous laissent tranquilles. Ça devrait nous réjouir, nous rassurer !

 

\- Plus de Romains à taper, je vois pas ce qu’il y a de réjouissant !

 

\- Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander _pourquoi_ ! Où est César, que fait-il ? Qu’est-ce que les Romains fabriquent ?

 

\- On pourrait peut-être leur demander ? On va en chercher un dans la forêt ou dans leurs camps, et on leur pose la question ? suggéra Obélix.

 

L’expression sur le visage d’Astérix s’illumina alors que les ailes de son casque se redressaient subitement.

 

\- En voilà une bonne idée, Obélix !

 

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas qu’un grand et fort guerrier à tresses rousses ! Il y en a là-dedans ! dit Obélix en se tapotant la tête d’un doigt.

 

\- Je n’en ai jamais douté, sourit Astérix. Allons-y ! Il y a une chasse aux Romains qui nous attend !

 

\- Chic, chic, chic !! répondit Obélix en tapant des mains et en se levant.

 

Idéfix sauta des genoux de son maître et suivit les deux amis en aboyant joyeusement autour d’eux.

 

Dans leur enthousiasme, ils n’entendirent pas, en ouvrant la porte, un des villageois s’exclamer « Attention les petits gars, les voilà qui sortent ! », ni ne remarquèrent les villageois bouger autour d’eux pour essayer de former une position aussi normale que possible. Ordralfabétix avait caché son poisson derrière son dos en sifflant, Cétautomatix avait posé son enclume sur le sol, Agecanonix s’était figé alors que sa canne était sur le point d’écraser le pied de son voisin, Assurancetourix cachait son œil au beurre noir, et le reste du village tentait d’afficher un air le plus innocent possible.

 

En silence, ils observèrent les deux amis, sans cligner des yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent la forêt.

 

Puis la bagarre reprit de plus belle.

 

* * *

 

La lumière du soleil perçait à travers les arbres de la forêt armoricaine en de fins rayons lumineux. La venue du printemps avait chassé la neige et la grisaille pour laisser place aux fleurs, aux abeilles bourdonnant et aux oiseaux chantant. Les bœufs et moutons peuplaient à nouveau les champs, et les sangliers s’aventuraient davantage dans la forêt.

 

Dans une clairière baignée par les rayons du soleil, deux sangliers « discutaient », profitant du calme présent.

 

\- Groink, groink ?

 

Ce qui se traduisait en langage sanglier par :  _« Crois-tu vraiment que l’érosion des sols est un problème dont nous devrions nous soucier maintenant ? »_

 

Son voisin répondit :

 

\- Groin, groink, groiiiiink !

 

_(Même s’il est vrai que l'érosion ne pose pas encore de problème majeur, il est important de relever ce fait et de ne pas le sous-estimer, car il n’est jamais trop tard pour penser à l’avenir et songer à ce que nous allons laisser à nos descendants.)_

 

\- Groiiiiink, Groiiiink !!

 

_(Certes, cher compagnon, je reconnais qu'il ne serait pas sage de sous-estimer la fragilité lente mais progressive des sols, mais il nous faut nous concentrer davantage sur des problèmes plus importants.)_

 

\- Groink ?

 

_(De quoi veux-tu parler ?)_

 

Le sanglier eut à peine le temps de répondre que son attention et celle de son compagnon se centrèrent sur des bruits de pas précipités qui devenaient plus nets au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient. Raides et les oreilles levées, les deux sangliers fixaient les buissons devant eux, la tension grimpant de plus en plus alors que les bruits de pas se précisaient.

 

Des cris se firent entendre, traduisant la venue imminente de l’inquiétante source du vacarme.

 

Effrayés, les deux sangliers allèrent se cacher derrière un arbre déraciné qui longeait le sol.

 

Il y eut soudainement un bruit de secousse dans les buissons alors que des humains vêtus de vert en sortaient, tous les plus paniqués les uns que les autres.

 

\- Sauve qui peut !!

 

\- Tous aux abris !

 

\- On a pas signé pour ça, par Jupiter !

 

\- Avec nous, la force n'est pas !

 

\- La ferme, Macewindus !

 

Depuis leur cachette, les deux animaux observaient en silence les humains en vert traverser en courant la clairière, leurs visages exprimant toutes les nuances de peur pouvant exister, allant de surprise effrayante à pure terreur traumatisante. Ils s’enfoncèrent ensuite à nouveau dans la forêt, permettant aux deux porcins de respirer de soulagement.

 

Plus de peur que de mal !

 

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à sortir de leur cachette, de nouveaux pas précipités perturbèrent le calme ambiant et un autre humain sortit des buissons, essoufflé.

 

\- Bande… bande d’imbéciles ! … Laisser votre décurion derrière… Vous allez me le… me le payer ! Trois mois de… de corvées !

 

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, et il accéléra le pas et s’enfonça, comme ses congénères, dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

 

Les deux sangliers échangèrent un regard avant de marcher d’un pas hésitant hors de leur cachette.

 

Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'à nouveau ils entendirent des bruits précipités. Ils se raidirent, se demandant à quoi s’attendre.

 

Dans un bruit de feuillage, deux autres humains et un petit chien firent irruption dans la clairière, semblant pourchasser quelque chose. À leur vue, les sangliers poussèrent un couinement effrayé, reconnaissant les deux humains : le gros monstre à rayures et aux poils roux, et le petit aux poils blonds qui courait vite, ainsi que le petit chien blanc qui les retrouvait toujours.

 

Remarquant les sangliers, le gros monstre ralentit en enfonçant ses deux talons sur le sol, observant les deux animaux avec un regard affamé.

 

\- Des sangliers ! s’écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 

\- GROIIIIIINK !!! couinèrent en chœur les deux porcins.

 

_(LES FOUS !!!)_

 

Dictés par la peur, les deux sangliers s’enfuirent à toute vitesse, peu désireux de devenir les prochains repas des Gaulois.

 

Obélix fit quelques manœuvres dans le but de les suivre, mais Astérix l’en empêcha.

 

\- Obélix ! On a pas le temps ! le sermonna Astérix. On a d’autres Romains à fouetter !

 

\- Ah oui, oui, oui ! Les Romains !

 

Obélix se frotta les mains avec satisfaction alors qu’un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres, et il suivit avec enthousiasme son meilleur ami à la recherche des Romains.

 

\- YOUHOUUU ! Les Romains ! On arrive !

 

Des cris effrayés lui répondirent au loin, ce qui accentua l’enthousiasme d’Obélix. Astérix lâcha un sourire devant l’air enthousiaste de son ami. Qu’il s’agisse de Romains ou de sangliers (voire de pirates), Obélix avait toujours apprécié la chasse.

 

Astérix se demanda un instant, avec humour, si la poursuite des pirates serait plus considérée comme de la pêche plutôt que de la chasse, avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux son activité.

 

Les Romains s’étaient déjà enfuis à leur arrivée, ou cachés à en juger par le décurion qui avait escaladé un grand chêne en quatrième vitesse, provoquant des bruissements dans le feuillage.

 

Astérix et Obélix s’échangèrent un regard espiègle.

 

\- Mon cher Obélix, après la chasse nous allons passer à la cueillette !

 

\- Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho ! gloussa Obélix en se frottant les mains.

 

Il se dirigea vers l’arbre et leva la tête. Astérix le laissa faire avec amusement.

 

\- Houhou, Romain ! appela-t-il. Tu veux bien descendre une minute ? Mon copain et moi, on aimerait te parler !

 

Comme pour l’accompagner, Idéfix aboyait en direction de la cachette du décurion.

 

\- Jamais, par Jupiter !

 

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux pas descendre ?

 

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! gémit le décurion.

 

\- Bon. On peut pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir été gentil, répondit Obélix.

 

Il prit le tronc entre ses mains et commença à le secouer avec énergie, faisant trembler l’arbre et s’envoler plusieurs oiseaux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le décurion Rouletterus ne soit brutalement arraché à son perchoir et ne chute brutalement sur le sol, le bruit de son armure causant un bruit assourdissant.

 

Rouletterus eut à peine le temps de souffler que, déjà, Obélix l’empoignait par le col.

 

\- Et maintenant Astérix ? On le cogne ?

 

\- _Non, non, non !_

 

\- Bien sûr que non Obélix, on a besoin qu’il soit en forme pour répondre à nos questions !

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ? répondit le décurion d’une voix plaintive. Ça fait des semaines qu’on vous laisse tranquilles… des semaines qu’on ne patrouille plus dans la forêt…

 

\- Justement, nous trouvons votre silence et votre manque d’activité louches, lui répondit Astérix en fronçant des sourcils.

 

\- Vous nous tapez dessus quand on vous fait quelque chose et maintenant vous nous tapez dessus quand on vous fait rien… Vous êtes fous, par Jupiter !

 

\- Tu vas répondre à ma question, oui ?! lui demanda Astérix en tirant brutalement son col dans sa direction.

 

\- Quelle question ? gémit le décurion.

 

\- Pourquoi ce silence ? Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez, par Toutatis ? Est-ce que César complote quelque chose ?!

 

\- Mais pas du tout ! On a reçu pour consigne de ne rien faire jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Et puis, César, ça fait des semaines que nous n’avons plus de nouvelles de lui !

 

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il manigance encore ?

 

\- Arrêtez de me tirer comme ça ! Je suis pas plus avancé que vous ! Tout ce qu’on sait, c’est qu’il s’est absenté de Rome pour une durée indéterminée…

 

\- Absenté ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ?

 

\- Je vous l’ai dit, je n’en sais rien ! Maintenant, soyez gentils de me déposer et de me laisser me morfondre sur moi-même.

 

Astérix relâcha sa prise sur le col du décurion et s’éloigna, les ailes de son casque baissées, un air préoccupé sur son visage. Un bruit sourd et un léger gémissement de douleur derrière lui laissèrent entendre qu’Obélix avait, lui aussi, lâché le Romain. En quelques pas, mains derrière le dos, Obélix rejoignit son meilleur ami, accompagné d’Idéfix.

 

\- Et maintenant Astérix ?

 

\- On rentre, mon vieux Obélix, nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici…

 

\- C’est embêtant quand même, ces Romains. Non seulement ils n’ont pas les réponses à nos questions, mais ils font fuir les sangliers dans la forêt...

 

* * *

 

\- Eh bien, nous voilà pas plus renseignés qu’avant… soupira Astérix.

 

En regagnant la hutte d’Astérix, ils avaient repris leur place habituelle autour de la table, où Obélix savourait un sanglier rôti, la cheminée derrière lui encore fumante suite à un feu récemment éteint.

 

\- Je trouve quand même ça dommage qu’on ait pas pu lui taper dessus… dit Obélix entre deux bouchées. Le premier Romain sur lequel on tombe depuis des semaines, et j’ai même pas pu m’amuser avec…

 

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit Obélix, le sermonna Astérix. On avait besoin qu’il soit en possession de tous ses moyens pour répondre à nos questions !

 

\- J’trouve pas qu’on ait appris grand-chose pourtant… dit Obélix en jetant un os à Idéfix.

 

\- Je sais ! soupira Astérix. Les Romains non plus ne savent pas où est César et ils ont reçu comme consigne de ne rien faire…

 

Il se frotta le menton tout en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés.

 

\- Se pourrait-il que cette consigne ait été envoyée au moment de l’absence de César ? marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Est-ce que ce serait lié ?

 

Il se leva de table et commença à faire les cent pas, ce geste trahissant sa nervosité.

 

\- Celui qui a donné la consigne, j’espère bien qu’il va revenir sur ses paroles ! dit Obélix en posant la carcasse désormais dépourvue de toute viande sur son plat. C’est trop calme en ce moment ! C’est pas bon pour moi, et c’est pas bon pour les Romains non plus ! Ils vont manquer d’entraînement aussi, et ils vont perdre l’habitude de se faire battre et du coup, ils vont moins tenir le coup quand ils vont recommencer à nous attaquer ! Tu ne trouves pas, Astérix ?

 

\- Ce n’est pas le silence des Romains l’important, Obélix ! s’écria Astérix en se retournant vers son ami, avec un ton légèrement exaspéré. Ce qui est préoccupant, c’est l’absence de César. Pour que même les Romains ne soient pas au courant de ce qu’il trame, ça doit être grave…

 

\- Dis donc, tu en parles beaucoup de Jules, lui fit remarquer Obélix en se grattant la tête. Tu voudrais pas le revoir en fait ?

 

Astérix s’arrêta pour le fixer, ses ailes devenant soudainement droites et figées, comme les oreilles d’un lapin alerte, avec une drôle d’expression sur son visage qu’Obélix trouvait comique.

 

\- Ne dis pas de sottises Obélix, répondit Astérix, semblant embarrassé. Je m’inquiète juste de savoir ce qu’il peut bien manigancer…

 

Obélix fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

 

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour lui ? devina-t-il.

 

\- Oui ! répondit automatiquement Astérix. Enfin non ! Je veux dire... Rien !

 

\- Donc c’est pas que les Romains qui te manquent, mais aussi Jules ? demanda Obélix.

 

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami, ce qui n’était pas toujours facile pour lui. Astérix était si malin qu’il avait parfois du mal à le comprendre, mais il y avait des fois, comme en cet instant, où Obélix arrivait bien à deviner ce que son meilleur ami ressentait.

 

\- Oui ! Euh, non, non ! Je veux dire que… Rah !

 

Il se tut, incapable de continuer, cherchant ses mots tout en touchant les ailes de son casque d’un air nerveux.

 

\- J’ai compris ! s’exclama Obélix en tapant des mains. Tu aimes bien taper sur les Romains, mais tu aimes mieux t’en prendre à Jules !

 

 – Voyons Obélix… J’aime bien combattre les Romains, comme tout le monde au village, mais…

 

– Mais c'est plus drôle quand c'est Jules ?

 

– Oui, c’est normal. C’est notre plus grand adversaire après tout ! dit Astérix sur un ton suggérant que c’était l’évidence même.

 

– Mais j’ai remarqué que tu aimais bien lui parler aussi !

 

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda son ami avec surprise.

 

– Quand on le rencontre, c’est toujours toi qui vas le voir pour lui parler ou lui demander quelque chose, et le plus souvent, il t’écoute !

 

– Ne dis pas de sottises, Obélix… et puis je ne suis pas le seul à le faire ! Panoramix l’a déjà fait, Abraracourcix notre chef aussi…

 

– Pas tellement je trouve, comparé à toi Astérix ! Ah, et j’ai l’impression que c’est souvent toi qu’il observe, et tu le taquines bien plus que les autres Romains. C’est pour ça que je pense que tu dois l’apprécier quand même…

 

– Oui, enfin non ! Je veux dire, c’est notre ennemi ! Il a essayé plusieurs fois d’asservir le village !

 

– C’est vrai, il est moins sympa quand il fait ça. Je le préfère quand il nous laisse partir ou qu’il nous propose de nous offrir quelque chose quand on l’aide. Tu crois qu’il accepterait si on lui demandait du sanglier, la prochaine fois ?

 

Astérix soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

 

– Oui… c’est vrai qu’il est capable de se montrer clément ou généreux, quand il n’essaye pas de conquérir le village. Entre nous, j’ai du mal à imaginer un monde sans César… Je me demande vraiment où il est passé…

 

– Tu crois qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

 

– Je ne sais pas, Obélix… je ne sais pas… répondit Astérix, les yeux baissés.

 

Il soupira. Le ton de sa voix trahissait l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait secrètement. Jusqu’à maintenant, il ignorait la façon dont ses conversations avec César étaient perçues. Il n’avait pas conscience qu’il était le seul à entretenir ce genre de rapport avec l’empereur romain, ni que ce dernier lui accordait la même attention qu’Astérix lui avait toujours donné.

 

César n’était pas comme les autres Romains, Astérix l’avait su à l’instant même où il l’avait vu pour la première fois.

 

Leur « relation », s’il pouvait qualifier ainsi leurs rapports, ne pouvait qu’être spéciale aussi.

 

Il tira sur ses ailes d’un geste nerveux. Obélix le rejoignit et lui tapota doucement l’épaule, voulant rassurer son ami.

 

– Y’a pas de honte à avoir Astérix, lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. C’est normal d’avoir un Romain préféré. J’aimais bien taquiner Caius Bonus avant que César ne l’envoie en Afrique… Donc tu peux bien me le dire à moi, que ça te manque de ne plus le voir et l’embêter, on est amis après tout ! Puis, je le sais moi, que tu l’aimes bien au fond. Je ne t’ai jamais vu détester quelqu’un Astérix, tu es quelqu’un de bien !

 

Astérix observa Obélix comme s’il le voyait sous un nouveau jour. Il savait son meilleur ami capable, plus que le Gaulois le plus fort du village, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être parfois surpris par les éclairs de génie ou de lucidité de son meilleur ami, de découvrir qu’il savait lire en lui, plus qu’Astérix ne savait lire en lui-même…

 

Il lui serra doucement la main.

 

– Merci Obélix…

 

– Eh, c’est fait pour ça les amis ! répondit Obélix avec un sourire.

 

L’intensité de la discussion se termina dans le silence, laissant le temps aux deux amis, et surtout Astérix, de reprendre leurs esprits. Ils s’installèrent à nouveau autour de la table, l’atmosphère baignant dans un calme agréable.

 

Au bout d’un moment, Obélix finit par demander :

 

– … Tu crois que César est parti en vacances ? Ça peut partir en vacances, un empereur de Rome ?

 

Astérix laissa échapper un sourire, s’amusant de l’image improbable de Jules César, en vacances au bord de la plage ou dans une campagne.

 

– Je ne sais pas Obélix, j’ai du mal à l’imaginer en vacances !

 

– À ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’il est en train de faire ?

 

– Je ne sais pas Obélix… Espérons seulement qu’il n’est pas en train de manigancer un plan pour nuire au village…

 

* * *

 

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, alors que les locaux et les touristes profitaient avec bonheur de la brise marine et de la chaleur du soleil, Jules César était allongé sur une table en marbre aux couleurs orangées, sur le ventre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, sa tête se reposant sur un oreiller mis à sa disposition pour son confort.

 

Les yeux fermés, il profitait des mains expertes qui s’occupaient de masser son dos. Il retint un soupir de contentement alors que le masseur soulageait un endroit où ses muscles avaient l'habitude d'être tendus par le stress et la fatigue causés par de longues séances au Sénat et de journées de travail.

 

Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, César commençait à se sentir plus apaisé que jamais.

 

Il savourerait bien cet instant de détente jusqu'à se sentir complètement régénéré…

 

– … « _Si vous êtes né en Januarias, les divinités Vénus et Bacchus sont avec vous : de belles rencontres en perspective, vous plaisez beaucoup !_ » Ma foi, cela me plaît beaucoup, par Jupiter ! « _Asclépios vous recommande cependant de la modération : des excès pourraient vous gâcher temporairement la santé_ » … Eh bien, plutôt un bon horoscope dans l'ensemble !

 

C'était cependant oublier qu'il était en présence de Marc-Antoine, qui avait décidé l'accompagner aux termes et de profiter également d'un massage.

 

La compagnie de Marc-Antoine ne lui déplaisait pas habituellement. C'était un vieil ami et un allié fidèle, ainsi que l'un de ses soldats les plus compétents, ce qui faisait que César appréciait chez lui de nombreuses qualités.

 

Ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche n'en était pas une.

 

\- Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses lire ce genre de bêtises, répondit César en relevant la tête avec un regard réprobateur.

 

À l'inverse de César qui était pratiquement affalé sur sa table, la fatigue creusant ses traits, Marc-Antoine avait le teint bronzé et l'expression détendue de quelqu'un qui profitait de ses vacances. Allongé de façon décontractée sur le ventre, il était appuyé sur ses coudes, un parchemin posé devant lui.

 

\- Oh, je ne prends habituellement pas au sérieux les horoscopes ! répondit Marc-Antoine. Mais depuis que mon oncle est mort des suites d'une chute accidentelle de deux tonneaux de vin sur la figure après avoir refusé de croire son horoscope, qui l’avait pourtant averti qu’il aurait une journée écrasante, j'ai pris l'habitude de les lire.

 

César ne répondit pas, estimant que cela se passait de commentaire, et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller dans l'intention de continuer à profiter de son massage. Il commençait tout juste à se remettre à l'aise, lorsque :

 

\- Et si nous découvrions le tien, ô César ?

 

Le ton espiègle de son ami ne laissait aucun mystère quant à ses intentions.

 

César lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement « N'essaie même pas ! ».

 

Marc-Antoine fit pourtant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

 

– Alooors, « _Natifs de Quintilis, vous êtes surmené et ça se voit ! Asclépios veille cependant sur vous et vous vous sentirez plus reposé. Votre mois sera plein de rebondissements, attendez-vous à une rencontre surprenante !_ » Voilà qui a l'air intéressant ! À ton avis, de quoi s'agit-il ? Qui allons-nous rencontrer ? Tu penses que c'est ce vieux Quintus qui aime prendre ses vacances en Gaule, il paraît qu'il…

 

\- Marc-Antoine… répondit lentement César avec un ton menaçant.

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Range-moi cette feuille de _brassica_ avant que je te la mette où je pense !

 

\- Ce n'est pas un journal, c'est seulement l'horoscope !

 

\- Je ne veux rien savoir !

 

Et l'illustre descendant de Vénus s'installa à nouveau et fit signe à son masseur, qui s'était éloigné lorsque César avait commencé à parler, de continuer son travail. Le masseur s'exécuta, et César poussa un soupir, dans l'espoir de pouvoir profiter de cet instant de détente. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les mains lui massant le dos.

 

C'était mal connaître son ami.

 

\- Très bien… On peut parler d'autre chose que d'horoscope. J'ai découvert cette auberge près de notre villa qui sert une soupe au poisson délicieuse ! Mais il n'y a pas que leur nourriture qui est un délice, il y a dans cette auberge deux charmantes serveuses, dont l'une qui a une magnifique chevelure d'un blond vénitien, elle a aussi cet accent mélodieux des gens du Sud et…

 

\- Marc-Antoine…

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- J'apprécie habituellement ta conversation, mais à présent j'aimerais beaucoup apprécier ton silence et mon massage !

 

\- Oh…

 

* * *

 

\- J’espère que vous avez retenus votre leçon, bande de sauvages ! s’écria Bonemine, une main sur la hanche, la seconde tenant un rouleau à pâtisserie.

 

Face à elle, les villageois s’étaient calmés et se regardaient, penauds, n’osant pas répliquer face à la fureur de la femme du chef. Ils étaient tous en piteux état, arborant des bleus, avec leurs vêtements déchirés et les cheveux ébouriffés.

 

\- Mimine, tu empiètes sur mon autorité…

 

\- Toi tu te tais ! Ne crois pas que je ne t’ai pas vu te joindre à la bagarre ! C’est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer ! Astérix et Obélix ne vont pas bien ! Vous devriez vous soucier de vos deux meilleurs guerriers au lieu de faire les imbéciles !

 

Les villageois échangèrent des regards, honteux. Dans leur bagarre, ils avaient oublié la raison de la formation de leur groupe : trouver la raison de la déprime apparente de leurs amis.

 

\- Nous pourrions leur organiser une fête, leur offrir quelque chose… proposa Mme Agecanonix. Ça leur remonterait le moral.

 

\- Je suis d’accord ! approuva Assurancetourix. Je trouve que nous devrions plus souvent leur exprimer notre reconnaissance pour tout ce qu’ils font pour le village. Sans eux, nous aurions été perdus depuis longtemps ! Nous devrions leur montrer toute notre gratitude ! Rien de tel que des présents et un banquet pour célébrer nos deux héros !

 

Les Gaulois discutèrent entre eux, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où Astérix et Obélix avaient aidé et sauvé le village. Une fête, se dirent-ils, étaient le moins qu’ils pussent faire pour remercier leurs amis et leur montrer à quel point ils étaient tous attachés à eux.

 

\- C’est une bonne idée ! s’exclama Abraracourcix. Qui vote pour ?

 

Toutes les mains se levèrent, accompagnées de cris de réjouissance.

 

\- Mais du coup, qu’est-ce qu’on va leur offrir ? demanda Pneumatix.

 

\- Faire venir leurs parents de Condate ? proposa son voisin.

 

\- On va manquer de temps…

 

\- Et puis, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… La dernière fois qu’on a invité leurs parents, Praline et Gélatine n’ont pas arrêté d’essayer de marier leurs fils.

 

\- Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? demanda Mme Cétautomatix, levant un sourcil.

 

\- C’est que… Astérix nous a bien fait comprendre que si ça arrivait encore, on allait prendre cher…

 

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! répondit Bonemine. À leur âge, il serait grand temps qu’ils se marient !

 

\- Mimine, il serait sage de ne pas aborder ce sujet…

 

\- Que pensez-vous d’un casque ?

 

\- Ils ne voudront pas se séparer de leurs casques… Obélix a déjà une belle collection, et le dernier qui a voulu s’amuser avec les ailes du casque d’Astérix s’en souvient encore !

 

\- Ça, c’était Petiminus, le petit dernier de la garnison d’Aquarium, je crois que ses copains ne l’avaient pas encore mis au courant à propos de nous. Sinon, il aurait su qu’Astérix déteste qu’on les touche…

 

\- Je me rappelle encore de ses cris effrayés, il courait plus vite que ses camarades !

 

\- Pas aussi vite qu’Astérix, cela dit…

 

\- Bon, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de revenir au sujet ? Qu’est-ce que vous proposez de leur offrir ? les reprit Bonemine.

 

\- De la compote de pomme ou de cerise !

 

\- Ah non, on va pas recommencer avec la compote ! grogna Cétautomatix.

 

\- Des jouets pour Idéfix ? proposa Ordralfabétix.

 

\- Ah ouais, toi tu vas offrir un cadeau à quelqu’un, mais ce sera pour son chien en fait ? ironisa le forgeron.

 

\- Dis-nous ce que tu vas leur offrir, puisque t’es si malin !

 

\- Deux beaux boucliers de ma conception, un vrai travail d’orfèvre !

 

\- Obélix, c’est un bouclier à lui tout seul, quant à Astérix, je ne vois pas ce qu’il pourrait faire d’un bouclier !

 

\- Lui je ne sais pas, mais moi je pourrais l’utiliser pour te taper sur la tronche !

 

\- COMMEN…

 

\- Allons, du calme les enfants, du calme ! fit Abraracourcix avec un signe d'apaisement. Nous finirons bien par leur trouver quelque chose…

 

\- On pourrait leur confectionner un gâteau ? proposa Iélosubmarine. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

 

\- Mauvaise idée, la dernière fois qu’on a voulu cuisiner un gâteau ensemble, il y avait plus de crème et de farine sur le sol et les murs que dans le plat !

 

\- Notre pauvre druide n’a jamais vu la couleur de son gâteau… se désola Bonemine.

 

\- Et si nos épouses s’en chargeaient ?

 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit nerveusement Abraracourcix, la dernière fois qu’elles ont voulu confectionner un gâteau ensemble… euh…

 

\- Ça s’est terminé en crêpage de chignon, répondit Cétautomatix sans diplomatie.

 

\- Voilà oui… bredouilla le chef, gêné, tout en jetant un coup d’œil nerveux à sa femme.

 

\- Oui, eh bien, si tu avais rempli ton rôle de chef et mari, tu m’aurais défendue lorsque cette mijaurée de…

 

\- Mimine, voyons…

 

\- Je pourrais leur confectionner des vêtements, proposa Mme Agecanonix. Ça les changera des rayures et du haut noir et des braies rouges…

 

\- Il y a quand même mieux que des vêtements, et puis ils ne voudront pas se séparer de leurs braies.

 

\- Un peu plus de respect pour l’idée de ma femme, garnement !

 

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous en coller une ?

 

Il reçut une canne, lancée violemment grâce à l’aide de potion magique dans la figure, en guise de réponse.

 

\- Oh le traître, il a bu de la potion magique en douce !

 

\- Laisse mon Agecaninou tranquille !

 

Et la bagarre reprit de plus belle. Un immense et épais nuage de poussière se forma autour des villageois où volaient parfois des poissons, un marteau et quelques chaussures.

 

Dans l’agitation et le bruit ambiants, personne ne remarqua la figure du druide Panoramix se diriger vers la hutte d’Astérix, indifférent à la bagarre qui avait pris place.

 

* * *

 

Dans la hutte d’Astérix, les deux amis étaient d’humeur si distraite, pris dans leurs pensées, qu’ils ne remarquèrent l’arrivée de leur druide que lorsqu’ils entendirent ce dernier toquer à la porte.

 

\- Bonjour mes amis ! les salua Panoramix en ouvrant la porte.

 

\- Panoramix ! s’écrièrent les deux amis en se relevant de leur chaise.

 

\- Quelle surprise, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? demanda Astérix en allant accueillir le druide.

 

\- J’ai entendu dire que vous avez des soucis, mes enfants…

 

\- Des soucis ? On est pas malades pourtant ! s’étonna Obélix.

 

\- Oh, je ne parle pas de maladie mon cher Obélix, lui répondit Panoramix en lui tapotant gentiment l’épaule. Seulement je peux voir que quelque chose ne va pas…

 

\- Ce n’est rien Panoramix, ne te fais pas de souci pour nous… dit Astérix.

 

\- Ce qui ne va pas, ben c’est que les Romains sont trop calmes ! Et qu’on s’ennuie ! s’écria Obélix.

 

Idéfix aboya comme pour approuver ses dires. Panoramix esquissa un sourire.

 

\- Les Romains… Je m’en doutais un peu…

 

Il prit place autour de la table et, d’un geste de la main, invita Astérix et Obélix à en faire de même.

 

\- Il est vrai que les Romains sont calmes en ce moment, mais je suis sûr que ce n’est qu’une passade…

 

\- Je m’inquiète tout de même, ô Panoramix notre druide, dit Astérix en enlevant son casque et en lissant les ailes comme pour calmer sa nervosité intérieure. Les Romains n’ont rien tenté depuis un moment, et César s’est absenté de Rome depuis des semaines sans que personne, pas même les Romains, n’en sachent quoi que ce soit…

 

\- César, hum… dit Panoramix avec un petit sourire, tout en caressant sa barbe.

 

\- César pourrait manigancer quelque chose ! s’exclama Astérix. Lui et les Romains pourraient tenter n’importe quoi ! Ça fait des semaines qu’on est sans nouvelles, qu’on ne sait pas ce qu’il fait, ni où il est !

 

\- Tu sembles bien préoccupé à cause de César, mon cher Astérix, fit remarquer le druide avec une étincelle dans le regard.

 

\- C’est parce qu’il lui manque ! intervint Obélix. Moi aussi, les Romains me manquent. Surtout leur taper dessus !

 

Les joues d’Astérix prirent alors une teinte rouge, et, gêné, et il se retourna en direction de son ami après avoir brutalement remis son casque sur sa tête.

 

\- Voyons Obélix, ne raconte pas de bêtises !

 

\- Mais enfin Astérix, tu disais que…

 

Panoramix rit face aux réactions et à la discussion des deux amis. Vraiment, se dit-il, certaines choses n’avaient pas changé depuis leur enfance…

 

\- Allons les enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Panoramix en faisant un geste apaisant des mains. Je suis régulièrement tenu au courant des agissements des Romains quand je vais dans la forêt faire ma cueillette, ils se tiennent tranquilles dans leurs camps.

 

\- Tu as une aide pour savoir tout ce qu’il se passe ? l’interrogea Astérix, étonné.

 

\- Oh, vous seriez surpris ! répondit le druide avec des yeux rieurs. Entre druides, nous avons le moyen de communiquer et de nous renseigner sur les derniers potins. Rassurez-vous mes amis, je doute que les Romains et César manigancent contre nous…

 

Astérix et Obélix échangèrent un regard. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Panoramix pouvait bien voir que cette histoire affectait les deux amis. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’Obélix avait déprimé, alors que les Romains avaient été envoyés combattre en Bretagne. Il voyait à présent la même situation recommencer sauf que cette fois, Astérix semblait lui aussi perturbé.

 

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas voir ces chers enfants dans cet état, lui qui les avait vus grandir, qui les avait accompagnés depuis leur naissance…

 

Doucement, il posa une main sur l’épaule d’Astérix et l’autre sur celle d’Obélix.

 

\- Je n’aime pas vous voir dans cet état mes chers enfants, dit-il avec douceur. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense que prendre quelques semaines de vacances vous ferait le plus grand bien !

 

\- Des vacances ? J’admets qu’Obélix et moi sommes un peu déprimés en ce moment, mais je ne pense pas qu’il faille aller jusque là Panoramix…

 

\- Vous avez été très occupés et surmenés ces derniers temps, mes amis. Une aventure se terminait à peine qu’une autre commençait quelque temps après, cela ne vous a laissé que peu de temps pour vous reposer…

 

\- Nous allons bien, protesta pourtant Astérix.

 

\- Allons Astérix, tu es fatigué et déprimé, n’essaye pas de le cacher, je te connais trop bien pour ça. Toi et Obélix avez beaucoup fait pour le village ces derniers temps, ne penses-tu pas qu’un repos bien mérité vous ferait le plus grand bien ?

 

\- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas laisser le village sans défense ! insista Astérix.

 

\- Il ne sera pas sans défense, répondit Panoramix. Les Romains sont calmes en ce moment, comme tu le sais, et je serai toujours là pour préparer de la potion magique en cas de besoin. Et nous avons Assurancetourix et son chant très… euh…  _puissant_.

 

Astérix lâcha un léger sourire. Le chant d’Assurancetourix se révélait plus fort que toute une armée romaine.

 

\- Fais-moi confiance Astérix, des vacances ne pourront que vous profiter, à toi et à Obélix.

 

Face à l’insistance de Panoramix, Astérix baissa les bras. Cela ne servirait à rien de lutter, surtout si Panoramix avait une idée en tête concernant leur santé…

 

\- Oui, tu as raison… soupira Astérix.

 

\- Moi ça me dérangerait pas des vacances, dit Obélix. Surtout dans un endroit où il y a plein de Romains !

 

\- J’imagine bien, le taquina gentiment Astérix en lui donnant un coup de coude amical au bras. Mais où irions-nous, ô druide ?

 

\- Pourquoi pas la Normandie ? suggéra Panoramix. Ce n’est pas bien loin de l’Armorique, et il y a de très jolis paysages… De plus, vous avez déjà visité une de ses villes, Rotomagus, lors de votre tour de Gaule.

 

\- Abraracourcix notre chef dit que les habitants sont des voleurs parce qu’ils nous ont piqué le Mont Tombe, raconta Obélix. Mais je n’ai pas compris pourquoi…

 

Panoramix et Astérix tiquèrent légèrement, ne se rappelant que trop bien les disputes entre Gaulois d’Armorique et Gaulois de Normandie sur l’appropriation du Mont Tombe, formé de mégalithes…

 

\- Ce n’est pas important Obélix, répondit Astérix. Où veux-tu aller en vacances ?

 

\- Je sais pas… On pourrait toujours aller à Lutèce voir mon cousin ?

 

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage, Obélix, dit Panoramix. Il y a beaucoup de monde… ce ne serait pas l’idéal pour vous reposer.

 

\- C’est vrai qu’il y a beaucoup de touristes et beaucoup de circulation, renchérit Astérix.

 

\- Vous pourriez vous rendre à Condate, vous reposer chez vos parents !

 

Astérix et Obélix échangèrent un regard. L’idée n’était pas mauvaise, et ils adoreraient voir leurs parents, mais ils se rappelaient la dernière fois où ils s’étaient vus, et comment leurs mères avaient mis tous leurs efforts pour essayer de les marier. Ils voulaient éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise à nouveau, surtout Astérix.

 

D’autre part, Obélix ne voulait pas que sa mère ne tente un nouveau régime pour lui, et s’il aurait été heureux de revoir la charmante, gentille et belle Falbala, il ne voulait en revanche pas voir Tragicomix !

 

\- Heu… Je pense que des vacances entre nous et Idéfix serait préférable, ô Panoramix…

 

Panoramix eut un regard taquin, mais poursuivit :

 

\- Je pense que des vacances au soleil vous feraient le plus grand bien ! Il y a de très belles villes comme Tolosa, Massalia ou encore Nicae… Rien de tel que du soleil et l’air marin pour se reposer !

 

\- Je pense que Massalia est à éviter, dit Astérix. J’ai entendu dire que Rome y avait placé de nombreuses garnisons pour surveiller la ville depuis que quelques-uns de ses habitants ont joué à la pétanque en prenant des Romains pour cible…

 

\- On devrait essayer ça, ça a l’air d’être un chouette jeu ! s’enthousiasma Obélix.

 

\- Avec ou sans Romains ? demanda Astérix avec un ton rieur.

 

\- Avec des Romains, bien sûr !!

 

Les deux amis rirent en chœur, et Panoramix laissa également échapper un petit rire discret.

 

Progressivement, ils se calmèrent.

 

\- On pourrait aller à Tolosa ! suggéra Obélix. Ils font de très bonnes saucisses !

 

\- Obélix, on part en vacances pour se reposer, pas pour se goinfrer…

 

\- Comment je peux me reposer si je mange pas bien ??

 

\- Il reste aussi Nicae, dit Panoramix. C’est une très jolie ville côtière, très appréciée des locaux et des vacanciers. De nombreux Gaulois y passent leur retraite. C’est un coin très calme, dit-on… Un havre de paix…

 

* * *

 

À plusieurs kilomètres de l’Armorique, un autre guérisseur et homme sage et cultivé, dont le titre correspondait à celui de « médecin » et non « druide », terminait d’examiner son incorrigible mais célèbre patient.

 

\- Eh bien ô César, votre rétablissement se déroule sous de bonnes conditions ! Je suis satisfait. Le stress est retombé et vous affichez un air plus reposé. Il faut continuer sur cette voie !

 

Alors que Cenépasunlupus rangeait ses affaires dans son sac de médecin, César se releva et remit sa toge que Marc-Antoine lui avait rendue.

 

\- Voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle, César ! s’enthousiasma Marc-Antoine.

 

\- Combien de temps avant notre retour à Rome, médecin ? demanda César.

 

\- Encore quelques semaines, ne soyez pas si impatient… Il vous faut vous rétablir entièrement !

 

\- Je vais parfaitement bien ! protesta César.

 

\- Oui, c’est en net progrès ! Mais vous avez besoin encore d’un peu de temps pour… Tiens, qu’avez-vous glissé sous votre oreiller ?

 

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il désigna un rouleau de parchemin dissimulé sous un coussin, mais que l'on devenait être là grâce au bout du rouleau qui dépassait très légèrement.

 

\- Ce n’est rien d’important médecin, ne t’occupe pas de cela ! répondit César rapidement.

 

Un peu trop rapidement. Cela attisa la curiosité et la méfiance de Cénespasunlupus, qui trouvait le ton de César suspicieux et, pour confirmer ses craintes, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il sortit le parchemin de sa cachette et le déroula. Sa mine se décomposa quelque peu en identifiant le contenu du document.

 

\- Un projet de loi pour le Sénat ? Oh César… soupira Cenépasunlupus. Je croyais avoir été clair sur le sujet : repos total, ce qui veut dire plus de travail jusqu’à votre retour à Rome.

 

\- Il faut bien que je travaille un peu ! se défendit César. Qui sait ce que les sénateurs vont bien faire de Rome en mon absence…

 

\- Comment espérez-vous vous rétablir si vous continuez à travailler ? demanda le médecin, le ton réprobateur.

 

\- Quoi, c’est des documents pour le Sénat ? intervint Marc-Antoine. Vu comment ils étaient cachés, je m’attendais à… oh rien du tout… !

 

César le fixa un moment, et Marc-Antoine eut l’impression que son regard perçait au plus profond de lui. Terrifiant.

 

\- Te connaissant, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu impliques, répondit César.

 

Marc-Antoine fit un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

 

\- Revenons au sujet ! reprit Cenépasunlupus. César, ce n’est pas sage de persister à vouloir travailler lorsque nous sommes venus ici pour vous permettre de vous reposer…

 

\- Que veux-tu donc que je fasse, médecin ? Me tourner les pouces jusqu’à notre retour ? César n’est pas connu pour sa paresse ou son inactivité !

 

\- Je ne vous suggère pas de ne rien faire pendant notre séjour, ô César. Vous pouvez vous adonner à une activité, vous divertir afin de vous occuper tout en vous reposant…

 

\- Ne t’en fais pas, médecin ! dit Marc-Antoine. Je vais rester aux côtés de César et je nous trouverai un moyen de nous divertir ! J’ai justement une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ce soir !

 

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre ! s’écria Cenépasunlupus avec un sourire. Je vous confie mon patient ! Mais rappelez-vous : pas d’excès, pas de travail, que du divertissement !

 

\- César est entre de bonnes mains avec moi ! lui assura Marc-Antoine en posant une main sur l’épaule de César.

 

D’une certaine façon, et vu la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Marc-Antoine, César en doutait très sincèrement…

 

Il découvrit bien plus tard que passer la soirée dans une taverne était ce qui correspondait pour Marc-Antoine à une bonne idée de divertissement. Cependant, loin de la bonne ambiance remplie de rires et de conversations joyeuses à laquelle Marc-Antoine avait dû s’attendre, ils s’étaient retrouvés dans une ambiance sage, où les clients parlaient entre eux ou avaient le nez dans leurs verres.

 

Face à un verre de vin qu’il n’avait pas entamé, César sentait l’ennui monter en lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. À côté de lui, Marc-Antoine fredonnait une chanson, lorsqu’il ne buvait pas.

 

\- Quelle soirée agréable ! s’exclama-t-il. Tout le charme de Nicae !

 

\- Je trouve que c’est plutôt maussade… répondit César avec un air de profond ennui.

 

\- C’est parce qu’il n’y a pas d’ambiance, c’est tout ! Rien qu’on ne puisse pas arranger…

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda César, avec raison car il avait appris à s’attendre à tout avec son compagnon.

 

Mais Marc-Antoine ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d’un sourire alors qu’il se mettait debout.

 

\- VOTRE ATTENTION TOUT LE MONDE ! TOURNÉE GÉNÉRALE ! COMMANDEZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, C’EST MOI QUI OFFRE CE SOIR !

 

Des exclamations ravies et des cris de joie lui répondirent tous en chœur.

 

\- Mais enfin, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? siffla César.

 

\- Je mets un peu d’ambiance voilà tout ! Rien de tel qu’un peu d’alcool et une tournée générale pour que la fête commence !

 

\- Les dieux nous viennent en aide…

 

Quelques heures plus tard et plusieurs boissons consommées, l’ambiance de l’auberge avait considérablement changé. Des bardes s’étaient mis à sortir leurs instruments, les tables et chaises avaient été poussées contre les murs et la clientèle s’était mise à danser sous le rythme de la musique. L’alcool aidant, les clients chantaient, certains faux, tout en se dandinant autour des tables, ou parfois même sur les tables, créant une ambiance bruyante et dynamique au sein de l’auberge.

 

> _C'est la danse des sangliers_
> 
>   
>  _Qui en sortant de la forêt_
> 
>   
>  _Se secouent le bas des reins_
> 
>   
>  _Et font « Groin, groin ! »_
> 
>   
>  _Faites comme les sangliers_
> 
>   
>  _Et pour qu'entre Gaulois on puisse s'amuser_
> 
>   
>  _Remuez du popotin_
> 
>   
>  _En f'sant GROIN, GROIN !_

 

César se frotta les tempes. La musique était assourdissante, elle semblait faire trembler le sol et les murs. Il sentait une migraine monter progressivement. Non loin de lui, Marc-Antoine dansait et fredonnait cette maudite chanson tout en tenant son verre de vin. L’alcool avait rendu ses joues rouges, son tempérament complètement exubérant et ses mouvements maladroits.

 

Cette mascarade continua encore pendant de longues minutes avant que César ne décide qu’il en avait assez, et il se dirigea vers Marc-Antoine dans la ferme intention de le ramener avec lui jusqu’à la villa, même si pour cela il devait le _traîner_  par les pieds.

 

\- Marc-Antoine, la fête a assez duré, on rentre !

 

\- Oh nooon, la nuit est encore jeune ! geignit son ami. Viens donc boire un coup avec moi !

 

\- Ce que tu as bu en une soirée compense largement pour nous deux ! Regarde dans quel état tu es, tu tiens à peine debout !

 

\- Mais non… ça va, ça va… c’est juste que ma tête n’arrête pas de tourner et… euh… humm…. euh…

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba inconscient dans les bras de Morphée, ou plus exactement, dans ceux de César.

 

César lâcha un soupir. Il était sûr d’une chose, c’est qu’il n’avait pas fait ce voyage jusqu’en Gaule pour assister aux beuveries de Marc-Antoine et le raccompagner complètement ivre jusqu’au domicile…

 

De retour à la villa, César avait déposé sans douceur Marc-Antoine sur un fauteuil, puis il était parti rejoindre sa chambre pour, comme il l'avait dit, « avoir un sommeil bien mérité après cette soirée de malheur ». Le fauteuil était confortable avec des coussins moelleux. Malheureusement pour lui, Marc-Antoine était incapable de les apprécier dans l’état où il se trouvait. Surtout avec Cenépasunlupus qui, penché sur lui, avait les bras croisés et le fixait d’un regard lourd de reproches.

 

\- Lorsque j’ai parlé de trouver un divertissement pour aider mon patient, je n’avais pas en tête une soirée de beuveries, Marc-Antoine !

 

\- Ne me parlez pas de beuverie, par Jupiter… J’ai mal à la tête et aux cheveux…

 

\- De la musique forte ! De l’alcool ! Mais où aviez-vous la tête ?

 

\- Je pensais qu’une petite fête pourrait le divertir…

 

\- Mon patient a besoin de calme et de repos ! Et qu’est-ce qui vous a pris de boire autant ?

 

\- J’ai voulu tester les alcools locaux…

 

\- Et voilà où ça vous a mené ! Heureusement que César n’est pas trop porté sur la boisson…

 

\- Ne parlez pas de boisson, ça me rend malade… geignit Marc-Antoine.

 

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon ! On a pas idée de boire autant, ce n’est jamais bon pour la san…

 

Il fut interrompu par la preuve, sur ses sandales, que l’excès d’alcool n’était effectivement pas bon pour la santé.

 

* * *

 

\- Oui, pourquoi pas Nicae, dit Astérix en se caressant le menton. J’ai un bon souvenir de notre dernier séjour là-bas… Leur promenade des Bretons est très jolie et j’aimerais beaucoup manger une de ces fameuses salades niçoises…

 

\- Et l’eau de la mer était bonne ! ajouta Obélix. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, Idéfix ? On part en vacances à Nicae ?

 

Idéfix aboya avec enthousiasme.

 

\- C’est parfait ! s’exclama Panoramix. Allons annoncer la nouvelle au village !

 

Il se leva de sa chaise, et fut imité par Astérix et Obélix, avant d’ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la hutte, et Astérix et Obélix se figèrent en regardant devant eux.

 

Une véritable vision de champ de bataille leur faisait face alors qu’un énorme nuage de poussière se dissipait suite à la fin de la bagarre. Abraracourcix se relevait péniblement sur son bouclier, Cétautomatix et Ordralfabétix se tenaient par l’épaule, tous deux arborant un œil au beurre noir, Assurancetourix enlevait son instrument de son cou après que quelqu’un lui avait tapé dessus avec, Bonemine inspectait son rouleau à pâtisserie cassé en deux, et plusieurs de leurs camarades gisaient, assommés ou fatigués, sur le sol, d’autres se massaient à l’endroit où ils avaient été frappés, certaines Gauloises houspillaient leurs maris, des poules coquetaient de panique.

 

\- Il y a eu une bagarre ? s’étonna Astérix.

 

\- C’est bizarre, on a rien entendu, ajouta Obélix.

 

\- Et… c’était pour quoi cette bagarre ?

 

\- Oh, pour rien… répondit vaguement Panoramix.

 

Il leva les mains en signe d’attention.

 

\- Mes chers amis, je vous annonce le départ prochain de nos chers amis, Astérix et Obélix, qui iront prendre des vacances bien méritées à Nicae !

 

Il y eut un court instant de silence, puis un brouhaha s’installa alors que les habitants commentaient ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre.

 

\- Ça… alors ça, c’est une nouvelle ! dit Abraracourcix qui manqua de glisser sur son bouclier. Tenez-moi bien vous autres, ajouta-t-il à ses porteurs.

 

\- Je suis d’accord, renchérit Assurancetourix qui peinait à retirer sa lyre de son cou. Je ne connais personne ici qui mérite mieux ces vacances !

 

Ordralfabétix et Cétautomatix échangèrent un regard.

 

\- Bon bah… on leur organisera plutôt un banquet pour célébrer leur voyage !

**Fin**.

( _Ou plutôt : à suivre !_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Le mois de juillet était connu sous le nom de Quintilis à l'époque de César.**
> 
> **Le Mont Tombe est l'ancien nom du Mont-Saint-Michel.**
> 
> **Je tiens à rassurer mes lecteurs et lectrices : le sanglier qu'a mangé Obélix dans cette partie n'est pas un des deux sangliers qui ont discuté ensemble !**
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
